The Crew of the Combustible Chameleon
by Not-Really-Gandalf
Summary: When an accident sends Yoda spiralling to Earth, 2 girls are determined to go and retrieve the friend that he displaced in the process. When Carys, Tenko, Sean, and Paco crash  literally  into the Star Wars galaxy, chaos ensues. Chapter 38 is up!
1. The Beginning

"Enough visitors these days, I do not have" said Yoda as he bumbled around his little hut. "And bore me, young Skywalker does."

"HELLO STRANGE GREEN THING!" screamed two high-pitched figures as they tumbled in (literally) through the door.

Surprise flashed across Yoda's face, but he quickly recovered.

"Strange green thing I am not. Yoda I am." he told the two high-pitched figures.

They ignored that and bounced (yes, they _bounced_) closer to him.

"Hey, Yoda," started the first "what would happen if we poured hydrochloric acid on your blonde head?"

"Blonde?" screeched the second "since when is Yoda blonde?"

Yoda sweatdropped.

"Poor eyesight you must have. Blonde I am not, grey I am." he told them.

An awkward silence ensued-

Said awkward silence ended when Luke Skywalker jumped throught the open window.

"Hey, Yo-" poor Luke never got a chance to finish before he heard

"USE THE FORCE, LUKE!"

"I AM YOUR FATHER, LUKE"

"GO AWAY, LAME LUKE!"

"Wha—wh-what..." aforementioned Luke stammered "who said that?"

With guilty expressions, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader, and a little girl stepped out from behind a screen, and watched as Luke attempted (poorly) to understand the situation.

"You know what, Luke? Your lame and stupid. I don't like you. I challenge you, let's have a fight to the death!" said the (until now) innocent looking 9 year old girl.

"Awww..." inserted the first high-pitched figure "Isabella, my darling niece, I'm so proud of you!"

Isabella didn't reply because she had just drawn a lightsabre and was locking swords with Luke.

Then, to everyones suprise, a Voltorpe Pokemon suddenly rolled in and used self destruct.

"BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

A very charred Yoda frowned.

"To many visitors these days, I have."

In a galaxy far far away, at a lunch table in a high school cafeteria, two girls stared as their friend slowly started turning green.

"Sean? Are you okay?" asked one.

"Alright, I am" said Sean in an odd squeaky voice, as he started shrinking and pointed ears appeared on his head."

"If you say so."

The girls shared a look, before turning back to their friend...

And were struck speechless.

"OH MY GOD, YODA!"

…_..._

"Blown, my cover is" muttered Yoda as the transformation came to a stop.

"Oh my... How..." stammered the first girl

"Oh, I get it." said the second "Yoda used the force and was able to predict the explosion, so he took his spirit, if you will, and transferred it into another body, probably kicking out Sean in the process."

"What? So Sean was Yoda this entire time?"

"I'm not really an expert on pan-galactic mind travel. Why don't you ask Yoda?"

They turned and faced the little ancient green being, who was doing his best to look inconspicuous, and raised questioning eyebrows.

"Listened for a potential host in the force, I did. Reached out to that mind and touched it, I did next."

"Alright then... But why Sean?"

"You know, that's probably not the question we should be asking."

"What, then?"

"How about 'If Yoda is in Sean's body, then what happened to Sean?'"

"..."

"In my body, he is."

"WHAT?"

"Confused you are" sighed Yoda "Put my mind in Sean's body, I did. Mind in my body, Sean has."

"Ahh. That would also explain why you now have the appearance of Yoda, but with Sean's blond hair on top."

"How on earth does that explain that?"

"I don't know. It just makes sense."

"Never mind that- We need to find Sean!"

"Yes, find Sean we must."

_And so began the quest to for Sean. But meanwhile, on Dagobah_

A rather bewildered Sean ran out of a strange hut that looked like it had just been the site of a nuclear bomb. He soon found himself in some strange, swampy wilderness. He slowed to walking and wandered without a general direction. Till he heard **it**.

"Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato-oh! I'm so yummy!"

Sean crept into a clearing and saw it- a giant, talking BLT. His eyes widened and sparkled.

"SANDWICH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and did a flying tackle...

Only to find himself lying facedown in the dirt. There was no sandwich. Just thin air and a swamp, which he was slowly sinking into.

"Darn it."

_Back on Earth, at 2 AM, at the Kennedy Space center, inside a very strange space cruiser about to launch._

"In 3...2...1... **BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!** And liftoff! of the space-thingy Combustable Chameleon! on a quest to find our missing friend Shoda, a.k.a Sean in Yoda's body. Crew is: Captain Tenko Takara, Co-Pilot slash Navigator Carys Shay, Advisor and Expert, Yowahn aka Yoda in Sean's body, brig resident Paco Saro. We are travelling to a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away to recover Sean. Wish us luck, Earthlings!"

Smiling, Carys hung up the intercom.

"Uh, Carys? You do realize that there's no use in that, right? We just passed Jupiter, everyones on the bridge including Paco, and you just told all of NASA that we hijacked their tech and adjusted it with Yodas help, then used their lauchpad to leave?"

"Oh Tenko, you're such a buzzkill. Besides it was fun!"

There was a peaceful silence as they passed Neptune, till Yoda, no sorry, Yowahn, said

"30 years, the journey will be at this pace. Moving fast, we are."

"30 years? How much do we care about Sean, anyways?"

"30 years is nothing, theory of relativity and all that. We'll barely age a year. Calm down Tenko, you too Paco."

"MMMF! MMMF? MMMMMMFF!" said Paco (which roughly translates to- That's not what I was saying! Why have I been tied, gagged, and abducted? And my name is Tom, not Paco!)

"MMMF." said Tenko (which means That's a lot of meaning in just a couple mmfs.)

"MMF. MMMFF!" said Carys (which means Hmm, that's true. Hey, since we have so much time, let's have a random party)

"MMF." said Yowahn (Entering Kuiper Belt, we are. Not now, perhaps)

"MMMF?" asked Tenko (Why are we talking in mmfs, anyways?)

"MMF, MF?" wondered Paco (Yeah, why are we?"

"MMMF!" grinned Carys (So Paco doesn't feel lonely!)

"MMMF! protested Paco (It's Tom, not Paco!)

_And that was how everything began. It began THE SAGA OF SHODA and THE EPIC OF CARYS and THE STORY OF TENKO and UTTER CHAOS IN THE STAR WARS GALAXY and THE LEGEND OF THE BLT and a few other things. But this is where it all began._

Dramatic music fades away in background.

"I spy with my little eye..." Carys paused and looked out of the window from her spot on Tenko's bed. They had been on the journey for 2 years now, making them 15 and 16 respectively. A lot of things had changed- under Yowahn's tutelage, they had become adept at alien culture and galactic basic, and were very very good with lightsabres. Some things were the same though- majorly their appearance, and Carys's rather dimunitive height.

"something beginning with t." she finished.

"Hmmm..." Tenko paused to think of an answer, all the while rearanging the hem of her "uniform" that she had made for the crew in a moment of extreme boredom. She was _positive_ that Carys had asked this one before.

"Could it be 'The dull, dark, and void emptiness of space?'"

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

"28 years left"

"I know. It's hard to believe that we care about Shoda that much."

"We've already had this discussion."

"I guess so." Tenko sighed "I'm so bored, we've finished with Yowahn's homework, been swimming, watched holovids, flown the craft by hand... and all today. What's there left to do?"

The two girls sat in silence for a moment till Carys decided something.

"I know! Let's force feed Yowahn some sugar!"

"..."

_10 Minutes later, in Yowahn's living quarters_

"Bad for you, sugar is." Yowahn shook his head at his two young students. Over the past 2 years, he had come to enjoy their presence immensely. But sometimes...

"But, but, you said that our science experiment would be to conduct an experiment on a microscopic life form that was not native to earth."

"Homework, I gave you? Remember this I do not." said Yowahn, choosing to ignore the rather obvious jab at his height. Not like Carys was particularly tall for a human, either, though.

"Well, umm, you can't deny that you wanted us to practice immobilising a target!" Cackling evilly, Carys pulled out a lightsabre, some ductape, and 5 pounds of candy from behind her back.

_30 Minutes later, in the living room_

"WHHEEE! FLYING, I AM!"

"Uh, Carys?" asked Tenko "how much candy did you actually give him?"

At the moment, the great and dignified Yowahn was running around the living room and bouncing off the walls with a lollypop in his mouth, all the while screaming and scaring the heck out of Tenko and Paco.

"MMMF!" said Paco (We're all gonna die! Yoda will kill us all!)

"Bacon bombs! Bacon, I like!"

Yowahn grinned and grabbed Paco, throwing him up and down, up and down.

"HELLLPPPP MEEEE!" screeched Paco.

"Hang on, did Paco just talk?" Carys wondered.

Tenko, of course freaked out.

"Who let him go? WHO? We need to gag him again and throw him in the brig!"

"Do it, I SHALL!" squeaked Yowahn, who was hanging from the ceiling

Within .3 seconds, poor Paco found himself ductaped to the roof in a mini cocoon.

"Now," Yowahn decided "Swimming, I must go! WHEEE!" and he cannonballed into a pool. There was a huge splash, and everything and everyone was soon drenched. And then, a little green head poked through the water.

"Oh dear. Swimming, I know not how. Worn off, my sugar high has."

And very, very slowly, the little green head started sinking.

After Tenko and Carys had rescued Yowahn, rescued Paco, and repaired everything that Yowahn had broken/ruined/destroyed (which took a few hours), and drying off, the two girls found themselves sitting on Tenko's bed again.

As they sipped their cups of hot cinnamon chocolate with whipped cream and marshmellows and pure yumminess (Recipe derived by Carys in a moment of extreme boredom) Tenko broke the silence.

"Carys?"

"Yeah?"

"We are never, ever, ever doing that again."

_It was yet another peaceful day on the Combustable Chameleon. Well, sort of. _

"No! Tenko, give him back to me! Tenko!"

The girl in question cackled- "It's too late Carys! I'm going to throw this stupid mutt of yours out of the airlock, and then we'll be done with him forever!"

"NOOOOO!"

Attracted by the comotion, Yowahn shuffled into the room. Ever since a little incident 3 years before, he always had a lollipop with him. Now, he held on to it as he went to find out what was going on.

Coming through the doorframe, he was greeted with a usual sight. Tenko was holding a puppy above her head and threatening it as Carys chased after her and begged for it's release. Ok, flashback.

_They were on a market in the Sombrero galaxy, when a little something caught Carys's eye._

_It was a puppy. And not just any puppy, but the cutest puppy she had ever seen in her life. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was so CUTE. And it was silver. And it had the cutest purple eyes...Withing the space of five minutes, she had bought the puppy and taken it back to the ship._

_That's when the trouble began. From the moment that she first layed eyes on him, Tenko absolutely hated Nick. (Nick was the puppies name, of course) The first day, she had attempted to strangle it. The second day, she tried to suffocate it. The third day, she tried to crush. And, well, you get the pattern. So no, it didn't come as a suprise to Yowahn when he saw Tenko being chased by Carys, a totally bewildered Nick in Tenko's arms. Anyways, back to the present._

"Fighting, are we?"

"Yowahn, Tenko is trying to murder Nick again!"

"I would be doing the universe a favor by getting rid of that little demon!"

Yowahn groaned, and just walked out the door again. By this point, he had given up trying.

It was just another day in the life for the Combustable Chameleon.

A.N.- And there it is! The beginning of this Epic Saga. I'll probably change the title later, but this is it for now. I dedicate the following characters to their real life counterparts: Tenko to Estelle, Shoda and Sean to Sean, Nick to Nick, Paco to Thomas, and Carys to myself. In the next segment, you'll see this story rejoin the actual Star Wars plot, starting at A new hope. Please stick through! Bye Bye for now.

With love,

Thearpsorceress


	2. A Mysterious Stranger, and a big BOOM

TIME SKIP!

It had been a nice, peaceful day. The crew of the Combustable Chameleon (minus Paco, of course, who was tied up in the in-flight lounge) had enjoyed a fantastic day out in some foreign galaxy. It had been 29 years now, and they were confident that they were almost at their destination. Yes- Carys, Tenko, and Yowahn were in a very good mood when they boarded the ship to set off for the night.

So they climbed the ramp up into the nose and proceeded through the bridge to the in-flight lounge where they could take the turbolift up to their quarters. Well, that was the original intention, at least.

What really happened was that all 3 of them froze in the doorway when they saw the sight before them. Yowahn's lollipop fell out of his mouth. Tenko's always composed face showed shock. And Carys started to reach for her favorite hand grenade.

Because sitting in the middle of the room was a mysterious stranger.

He had a top hat and a monocle, but was missing his mouth, ears, nose, and 1 eye. He had no hands or feet. He was completely red, to the point that he blended in with the room behind gloved arm held a teacup as he sat at the little table in the middle of the room. Across from him sat C4 teddy (who, by the looks of it, was also taking tea) near his feet sat Nick, and as far away as possible cowered Paco.

"MMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" shrieked Paco when he noticed the 3 figures in the doorway (Meaning. I'M ACTUALLY GLAD YOU'RE ALL BACK! SAVE ME FROM THE CREEP WHOSE TAKING TEA WITH THAT DEMON TEDDY!)

Yowahn paled, along with the 2 girls

"Mysterious Stranger, it is…" he murmered

And mysterious stranger turned around very slowly to stare at them.

CARYS- Well, that was short. Why can't you hurry up already?

TENKO- For once, she actually has a point. Why don't you hurry up and tell what happens next?

YOWAHN- Looking forward to the next chapter, I am not.

PACO- Mmf? (Why?)

YOWAHN- No lollipops, I will have

EVERYONE- *sweatdrop*

TENKO- Carys, I blame you for all this.

CARYS- Me? Why me? Blame the authoress who wrote this.

EVERYONE- *Turns to glare at thearpsorceress and start fingering weapons*

THEARPSORCERESS- Alright, alright! Chill, okay?

YOWAHN- Lollipop?

Everything happened fast after that- very fast.

As soon as Mysterious Stranger turned into full view Carys freaked out (I don't like monocles! She would later explain). Pulling 20 lbs of plastic explosives out of her pocket, she hurled it at Mysterious Stranger. Running in to the room, she grabbed C4 teddy, Nick, and Paco, then pulled out a detonator and pressed the red button.

!

Alarms blared, red lights flashed, and general chaos reigned.

"CARYS! You idiot! Do you know what you've done?"

"In the middle of space, we are."

"MMFF!" (We've got to get out of here)

"Oh great. Just great."

5 minutes later, all the occupants found themselves in escape pods and found themselves launching from the ship. It went a bit like this.

ESCAPE POD 1- Paco, Nick. Preprogrammed Destination- Alderaan

ESCAPE POD 2- Tenko. Preprogrammed Destination- Death Star

ESCAPE POD 3- Yowahn. Preprogrammed Destination- Tatooine

ESCAPE POD 4- Carys, C4 teddy. Preprogrammed Destination- Destination? What destination?

On the ship was Mysterious Stranger, still drinking his tea.

And so our heroes found themselves flying through space, seperated, and starting on their adventures.


	3. Escaping to our Dooms

_In Paco's EC (Escape Pod), headed for Alderaan_

"MMMMMMFFF?" Paco groaned (Why does this always happen to me? Why me? WHY?)

Struggling around, he tried to figure out what to do next. What resources did he have. Quickly, he bit off the duct tape covering his mouth and wiggled out of the matching duct tape encircling his body. (29 years of practice had made him quite adept at this). Getting up off the floor of the EC, he made his way to the pilots seat to sit down.

And froze.

_NICK ALDERAAN NICK ALDERAAN NICK ALDERAAN OH MY GOD SOMEBODY SAVE ME!_

NICK, the little demon puppy that Carys just loved (he would never understand that one) was sitting in the co-pilots seat. Not that the little alien dog had ever done anything to him, but still... Those eyes... Big, purple, evil eyes. He would be spending the rest of the trip in solitary confinement with _it._ Oh, no.

Second was ALDERAAN. Back when he was still called Tom, for after 29 years he considered his name Paco, he had loved Star Wars. And he was only all to familiar with the fate of Alderaan. Coincidentally, he happened to be heading there.

"Which psycho programmed this escape pod, anyways?" he muttered.

Nick barked happily.

_Onboard with Yowahn, headed for Dagobah_

"AHH!" shrieked the little green alien. Rubbing his head, he sat up off the floor and looked around him. What could he see?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. The EC was pitch black.

"Dark, it is." he muttered to himself. Then,

"..."

Yowahn wasn't really sure how long he say there, just sitting/lying there in the dark. It was probably a very long time. Then, suddenly, the space hatch opened, and a gang of Space-gnats came in.

BZZZZZZZZZ

Yowahn groaned and swatted around him.

_Get them out, I must!_ He thought. Reaching for the control panel, the little-green-alien-of-unknown origin started pressing random buttons.

DING DING DING DING DING An alarm started to beep and red lights flashed around the previously dark cabin. In the brief pulses of scarlet light, Yowahn could see that the space hatch was opening.

ZVOOM! The space gnats were sucked out.

Of course, that was when he noticed another problem.

_He was being sucked out too_.

Grabbing on to the back of the pilot's seat, Yowahn started pushing buttons again. The light and noise stopped and the hatch closed. Collapsing in relief, he wiped a band of sweat of his brow.

"Good they are, alien lungs" Yowahn sighed.

Slowly, he went back to sleep.

_Onboard with Tenko, headed for the Death Star_

Tenko had managed a much more graceful entrance than the two males on board the ship, likely because she was the one that pushed the teleport button that sent them into those escape pods in the first place. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, she sank back into her chair and closed her eyes for a moment.

_Ugh. Carys, you idiot. Look what you've done!_

Opening her eyes again, she sat forward to examine the onboard computer.

"Death Star? Are you kidding me?" Whoever had programmed this pod had a seriously warped sense of humor.

Too bad, of course, because she knew better than to mess around with the intergral systems of the ship. All she had to do was sit back and continue on her journey. According to the system, they had arrived just about 2 months before A New Hope started. Lovely, that would give her plenty of time to adjust and get used to the Death Star... Before Luke Skywalker blew it up, of course. It could be a lot worse. But then again, she reflected, it could definitely have been a lot better.

_Onboard with Carys, headed for nowhere_

Carys was a little shocked when she found herself lying on the floor of her EC, but she got over it pretty soon. As soon as her senses came back into normal mode (for emergency teleports really threw you off balance!), she took a look around her.

_Yes!_ She cheered inwardly. The walls of her pod were a bright clash of purple, blue, yellow, and green. All neon, of course. Which meant only one thing- that she had landed in EC 4, the one that she had specifically designed for her own purposes. And the best thing about EC 4 was that there was no pre-set destination. She could drive herself wherever she wanted too! Grinning, she took inventory of what was around her. Onboard display, ok, explosives stock, okay, joystick, okay, bunkbed, okay, C4 teddy...

Wait, C4 teddy?

Oh, that's right. She had grabbed it before the teleport was pulled. But then, where was Nick?

Her smile turned into a frown. Well, he would probably be okay. Hopefully.

Ignoring that, she picked up C4 teddy and put it in the copilots seat before setting herself down before the joystick. She rubbed her hands gleefully.

This was going to be fun!

A.N.- There you go, the first part of the journey. In case you didn't catch it, the current time frame is about 2 months before A New Hope starts. So, what do you think will happen to our heroes? Will Paco survive a psycho puppy and a planet that's about to be blown up? Will Yowahn get back to Dagobah in his dark cabin? Will Tenko finally get her desired peace? Where will Carys land?

To be honest, I don't know all the answers myself.

With love,

thearpsorceress


	4. Initiating Landing Sequence Sort of

The first one of the pods to reach it's destination was Tenko. It was really sudden, she would say later. One moment she was just watching the stars flash past. The next, she could see a different kind of star- the Death Star. The little pod stopped and floated, just out of it's gravity pull. Tenko was awed. Sure, she had seen the Death Star before while watching Star Wars, but... It was nothing compared to this. The feeling emanating from it couldn't be put into words. Almost giddy (which is saying a lot for Tenko), the squeezed the joystick and piloted herself into the docking bay.

Hello, Death Star. Tenko Takara has just arrived.

The next arival was Paco. He was shivering in a corner of the escape pod to get away from that psychopathic little puppy when the computer screen beeped. Cautiously, he padded off the bed to look at it.

_APPROACHING ALDERAAN_, he read. _DESCENT SEQUENCE INITIATING_

This was the end. Goodbye, cruel universe. Goodbye, family still on earth. He glanced to the side. Goodbye, psychopathic puppy.

He strapped himself into the pilots seat and closed his eyes and got ready for his descent to Alderaan, knowing the fate of the planet. And by the transitive property, it was his fate too. So-

BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"_!"_ screeched Paco.

He wasn't entirely sure exactly what it was, but something had hit the escape pod hard enough to make it do a full flip and send it ricocheting.

Peering up through the window, he realized with a sense of dread that it wasn't something that had hit the escape pod, it was what the escape pod had hit. He groaned and clasped his forehead.

Where was he going now, he wondered. And then his next thought was

_Oh, great._

Yowahn was the next to reach his destination- Dagobah. He was actually quite glad that he was headed here, apart from the obvious reason that it was his home.

_Flashback time!_

"_So" Carys stated "you guys remember what you have to do when you arrive in the galaxy?"_

_Tenko rolled her eyes. "This is only the billionth time you've gone over this. We get it already."_

_The little pyromaniac (Carys) sighed. "Alright, if you say so. But don't blame me if we all get caught in a paradox and die." There was a pause. "Yowahn, you're the most important here. You remember what you have to do?"_

_He nodded. "Know, I do. Find Shoda, I must. Return him to Tatooine, I must. Meet up with you, he will. See me in a few years, you will. "_

_Carys nodded. "Well, look's like we'll live! Now, who's up for a game of clue?"_

_Everybody groaned and glared at her._

"_Carys!"_

"_Do this, I shall not."_

"_MMF!" (You've got to be kidding me!)_

_End Flashback_

So, in an unnecessary amount of words, that was what he had to do. Sucking on a bacon-flavored lollipop, he relaxed in his chair and got ready for reentry. 29 years later, he was home.

Carys was the last one to land, probably because she couldn't decide where to go. She knew that she had to go somewhere where she could meet up with Sean, preferably someplace where her and C4 teddy would be welcome, and hopefully someplace interesting. She was still at a loss until she saw it.

It was perfect, absolutely perfect. If Yowahn did his part of the plan, she would meet up with Shoda.. It was probably bomb proof and definitely interesting. She wasn't entirely sure if she would be welcome, but that was another matter.

She tightened her grip on the joystick and smirked. Tilting it forwards, she began her descent towards the Millennium Falcon.

A.N.- to make up for this chapter being a little shorter that usual, I have decided to type in a bonus. It is a brief summary of the day that the CC exploded and goes to the tune of Mary had a little lamb. A little weird, perhaps, but hey! We were bored!

With love, thearpsorceress

_Carys had a big C4_

_Big C4, Big C4_

_Carys had a big C4_

_She set it off one day._

_The bomb went off inside the lounge_

_in the loung, in the lounge_

_The bomb went off inside the lounge_

_Right under Paco's nose_

_The crew just stood there_

_so confused, so confused, so confused,_

_The crew just stood there so confused_

_When it went off that day'_

_So Tenko pressed the teleport,_

_Teleport, Teleport_

_So Tenko pressed the teleport_

_They were off and away!_


	5. Crash Landings and Mechanical Squirrels

A.N.- This chapter dedicated to SnipsSkywalker. Enjoy!

Yowahn's pointy ears flattened all the way back against head as the reentry sequence kicked in. As he spun around and around and around in his EC, he hoped, prayed, and wished with all his heart that whoever programmed the little pod knew what they were doing. Or at least that it wasn't Carys. His head started to spin and his surroundings got blurred.

"Crazy, this is!" he squeaked. Even the force he was using to try and control the pod didn't seem to be working.

BANG! There was an almighty jerk, and for a few seconds he was floating, until a sense of calm overwhelmed him, and he knew that the parachute had deployed. Smiling, he opened the window/hatch and let the fresh air blow into the cabin. Everything was so peaceful.

…...

Suddenly, a ripping, tearing noise came through the air. There was a clunk on the roof, and the pod seemed to be going a hell of a lot faster. Alarmed, Yowahn poked his head out of the hatch to look up.

And then...

"!"

This is the point where we must wonder what could have possibly alarmed Yowahn to this point. After all, he was the former Jedi Grand Master, and while 25 years of lollipops had slightly affected him, he was still a formidable opponent. So what did he see?

When Yowahn looked up at the parachute, he saw immediately that 5 mechanical squirrels had their heads poking through it, pointed teeth gnashing, red eyes glowing, and silver body gleaming. And they were headed right at him. All of a sudden, the hole they had made when landing through the parachute ripped open completely as they got closer.

There was a short moment where time stopped and they were suspended in midair. And that's when the squirrels pounced and they started dropping at 11.2 meters per second squared towards the ground. (For gravity is different on Dagobah.) Hence the

!

They fell through all layers of the atmosphere, somehow, miraculously clinging on. And then they got past the clouds, down to the trees and there was a

WHUMP! (A.N.- Don't you just love onomatopoeia?)

Blue-Green eyes slowly blinked open.

_Strange_ thought Yowahn _alive, I am. _He had braced for impact and it had payed off. Standing up, he examined his surroundings. He seemed to be standing in a crater of some sort, and was surrounded by... was that furniture? He was drawn from his observation by a raspy shout.

"Hey! You! Green midget!" he turned around.

"Why did you crash into my house? It took me 30 years to make this thing! Darn you! You'll regret this!"

Yowahn's eyes widened as he recognized the person screaming at him.

It was Shodah.


	6. Of body switches and yet another BOOM

Location: Dagobah, Shoda/Sean's hut

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Awkward, this is."

"..."

A few hours later, when the explanations were through and the confusion cleared up, Yowahn and Shoda sat inside the crater that was once a house, sipping tea out of shattered teacups.

"So, they want me to switch bodies with you and go to Tatooine?"

Yowahn nodded.

"Alright, then. Sure. Why not? Long as there are no mechanical squirrels there. Are there mechanical squirrels there? There better not be. And I hope that they have BLT's. I just love those. I think I've been..."

The little green alien zoned out. Years of solitary confinement on Dagobah had clearly driven Shoda insane.

A few hours later (Whoah! Deja-vue right there), Yoda and Sean were back in their rightful bodies, thus eliminating the need for odd names such as Shoda and Yowahn, and strange hybrids of blond haired Yoda's and pointy eared Sean's. But I digress. Sean was on a EC back to Tatooine to meet the friends that had traveled across the universe to find him.

Of course, he didn't realize that he was the last thing on his friends minds.

A.N.- Hey! Another lovely Tuesday. Sigh. To be honest, I should probably be doing my history homework or getting prepared for the Academic Olympics tryout that I promised Paco I would go to. Sorry, Paco. But, you know, writing these lovely stories is so much niver... Eh, whatever. Hope you enjoy the rest of my short fic.

With Love,

thearpsorceress

Meanwhile, while all the drama was going on on Dagobah, Carys was closing in on the Millenium Falcon. She was almost there. Almost. And then...

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"Demented Rats!"

Location: Cockpit of the Millenium Falcon.

"Everything alright, Chewie?"

Above Wookie roared his consent to above statement. It was yet another beautiful day on a beautiful ship, reflected Han Solo. So peaceful, the life of a smuggler. Absolutely...

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Right behind him in the cockpit was an.. escape pod? What was an escape pod doing in his ship? Carefully, he turned around and tried to open up the hatch, ignoring Chewbacca's warnings.

With a little woosh of air, the door opened. Inside sat a girl and a stuffed animal that appeared to be a bear of some sort.

"Hey! You okay, kid?" he shouted into the little hatch.

The girl looked up and grinned at him with way too much energy for a person who had just been in a space-crash.

"Okay?" she laughed. "I'm better than okay! I'm fantastic! Tip-top shape!"

Han backed up slowly.

"Alright... Um... What's your name?"

She gave him a grin that belonged on the face of a maniac.

"I'm Carys! Carys Shay!" She whipped out the bear from behind her and held it out. "And this is C4 teddy! It goes boom!"

"Um, what do you mean?"

She grinned (again!) and threw the bear at his face.

"Boom!" she repeated.

!

It was a very dazed Han Solo who woke up a day later.

"Ugh..." he groaned softly. "What happened to me?"

Carys and Chewbacca laughed.

Frowning, he twisted a bit to try and see what they were laughing at. Finding nothing, he clutched his teddy bear closer and tried to go back to sleep.

_Wait. Teddy bear? As in, C4 Teddy?_

"..."

"!"


	7. Music Galore

Location: Death Star

_Finally_.

Tenko smiled to herself. She was triumphant. She had managed to get her EC into the docking bay of the Death Star and was well on her way to infiltrating it. Give her a couple days and she would know the place by heart. And already, she knew that it was beautiful. Filled with places for her to meditate, quiet, no crazy shipmates. Exactly what she needed after 30 years of chaos. Almost like a resort. Yes, a resort. that was exactly it. As soon as she took over the place, she would rename it. No loner the death star, no, the Death Star Resort. It was great.

Only one problem- caught up in her daydreaming, Tenko didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

Namely, a certain former Jedi-now-droid-sith-lord-all-cloaked-in-black-who-rules-the-death-star. Uh-oh.

Darth Vader stood, tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Ah-hem." he coughed out.

Tenko turned around with a rather sheepish look on her face.

"Oh." she said. "Sorry! Wrong Death Star! See you later!"

And then she sprinted down the hallway. Darth Vader stood there for a second, bewildered. And then-

"After her!"

_A.N.- I'm so sorry! I went through my fics yesterday and found that things were a little different then I intended. There are several instances where shows a simple "!" In these cases, it was either a prolonged BOOM or a prolonged AHHHH. However, it did not show up. There are also several typos. I'm sorry. Will be doing my best to fix them. So, here we go- CC7!_

Location- Tatooine.

Sean poked his head out of the cabin and looked around. Tatooine! After 30 years on a swamp planet, the desert planet looked very appealing. Very, very appealing. Stepping out of the cabin, he looked around. Sand, sand, sand, more sand... Oo, two suns! Sand, sand, and...

There.

Congratulating his own programming skills, he skipped his way over to Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut. He decided to sing as he made his way to the home of the last Jedi. Hmm, but what song to sing. Ok, how about...

_Sunny sunny day,_

_paint your pallette green and brown, _

_look out on a swampy day, _

_with eyes that wish for just a BLT..._

_Shadows in the trees,_

_Sketch the monsters in the lake_

_Paint the air in humid swirls_

_In colors on the sticky swampy land..._

(A.N.- Yes, this is a parody of Don McClean's _Vincent_. Fantastic song, look it up on youtube if you don't know it.)

Location: Somewhere in outer space

It was a rather jarred Paco who sat in the EC, being thrown around an asteroid belt this way and that. Even Nick, the little puppy was looking slightly put off.

BANG!

BOOM!

CRASH!

"AHHH!"

BOOM

"OOO!" screamed Paco

Nick gave an odd little bark that sounded like

"YATATATA!"

BOOM!

"OOO!"

"YATATATA!"

BOOM!

"OOO!"

"YATATATA!"

Paco groaned. Destiny was cruel. So, so, cruel.

Location: Millenium Falcon

It had been a week since the little demon had landed on his ship, reflected Han Solo. And nothing could get rid of her. He had tried throwing her out the space lock,strangling her, setting off her own teddy, but nothing ever seemed to work.

All he got was a very charred face.

To make matters worse, she was determined to redecorate his ship. Last week, he had woken up and found the walls to be a circus-like crash of neon colors. With sparkles. It had been terrible! And now, she was redecorating again. When he had asked what she was doing, she told him that she was theming his ship to Charlie and the Chocolate factory. He had no idea what that meant, though. Who was Charlie? And what was chocolate? He really didn't get it. Nor did he get the song playing. When he roared at her to

"TURN OFF THAT SONG!"

he heard from the engine room

"IT HELPS ME WORK! AND CHEWIE LIKES IT!"

So he was forced to listen.

_Oompa, Loompa, Dupity-Doo..._

The colors may have given him a bad headache, but this was a migraine. Where was the aspirin? He stood up and made his way over to the medicine cabinet. And froze.

Sitting in the medicine cabinet was...

C4 teddy.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Han stood in silence, the front of his body completely charred.

_Oompa, Loompa..._


	8. Now what? BANG!

SMALL TIME SKIP

Location: Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut.

"_Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

There was a silence in the hut. Young Luke Skywalker was still staring at the place where the girl had "been." Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. And in a corner, Sean looked rather amused.

Sean had arrived at Obi-Wan's about a month ago and had been there ever since. He spent most of his time outside the hut, sledding down the sand dunes. He was a rather eccentric house-guest, but Obi- Wan didn't really mind him that much. Besides, he seemed to know about the rebellion and was a good source of information.

The moment of silence back in the hut continued, everyone thinking over what they had just seen. But then...

CRASH!

"Oh my!"

Dust rose up in a cloud. When it cleared, they could see that there was a large hole in the roof of Obi-Wan's house, and that there was a mini-crater on the floor. A familiar looking escape-pod sat in the middle, C3PO crushed underneath. The hatch opened, and Luke jumped back. Out came...

A puppy.

"A PUPPY? WHAT IS THAT THING DOING IN THERE! AHH!"

Nick barked at Luke Skywalker.

"Yatatata!" (Meaning- Your mindless rabble hurts my ultra sensitive ears. Shut up!)

Then there was a cough, a plop, and a body rolled out of the hatch.

"TOM?"

Paco Saro, once called Tom, looked up, completely dazed.

"Ugh..." he mumbled. "Hi Sean. Haven't seen you in a while..."

And then he passed out.

Location: Death Star

_Darn. They're right on my tail._

Tenko was in trouble. Big trouble. So much for trying to infiltrate the Death Star unnoticed! It had only been a couple hours when Darth Vader had found her. Now, she was running around the stupid ship with what must have been a couple thousand Stormtroopers right behind her. She sighed as she sprinted down the hallway. Right now, a weapon would come in handy. But seeing as she didn't have one, a hiding place would have to do. Running down yet another hallway, she looked for a door. Any door, it didn't matter! Ah, right there. Kicking through the lock, she ran into the room and closed the door behind her.

And came face to face with a very surprised Princess Leia.

"Uh, hi?"

Location: Millenium Falcon

Han walked into the cockpit and found Chewie and Carys sitting there, chatting away happily. In the past few days, she had made it her mission to learn the language of the Wookie's and was actually doing pretty well. She was so overjoyed when she first had a conversatioin with Chewie that she immediately redecorated the ship. For the 24th time. She told him that the theme was a Mexican Fiesta, whatever that was.

All in all, though, Han had found that her company wasn't actually all that bad. He had stopped trying to kick her out (not like it ever worked) and had learnt how to deal with the little pyromaniac. As for her redecoration, you could get use to it after a couple days. He had actually received quite a few complements from people in ports. Of course, he received just as many hidden sniggers. Oh well.

Smiling, he walked out of the cockpit and into his bedroom. Chewie and Carys could take the night shift, he was going to have a nap. Falling onto his bed, he stretched out and looked up at the teddy bear that was strapped to his ceiling.

Hang on a second. Teddy bear?

It was with horror that he noticed the little characters written on the red teddy's tummy.

_C4._

Han mentally took back all the nice things he had just said about Carys as the bear went off.

!

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Carys blinked as she heard a faint

"Booom!"

Chewie roar/growled out something.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine Chewie" she told him. "Oh, and by the way, where do we keep that fire extinguisher again?"


	9. The bar scene from Star Wars

Location: Death Star

Tenko stood their, a bewildered Leia looking back at her. They just stood there, until...

"She's in here! We've found her!"

Tenko turned around and saw the stormtroopers behind her, blocking the only exit. And then, the world went into heroic slow motion. Jumping up, she proceeded to kick all 5 stormtroopers in the face before landing out of the room (still in slow motion) and in front of a confused DarthVader. There was a beat, and then she poked his chest. With a slow-mo "AARGH!" he fell backwards like a plank.

And then he hit the ground, and time started again.

Tenko turned around to face Leia.

"See you later!" she said. And then she ran down the hallway, once again.

Everyone she left behind blinked.

"Huh?"

Location: Just outside Obi-Wan's house, Tatooine

"Wow. Hi Sean."

"Eh. Hi Tom." Tom laughed bitterly.

"It's Paco now. But hey, you're looking good for a 44 year old."

"I moisturize. And it was my body on the ship, so technically, I've only aged a year."

"Then what about Yoda? You did have his body for 30 years."

"The little bugger is already past 800, at least. What's another few years going to do to him?"

"Good point."

"..."

"So, how is everyone?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"..."

They walked back inside the hut.

(A.N.- Hey! How ya'll doin'?" Hehe, yay for Southerness. Guess what? It's October in Florida and I'M WEARING A SCARF! I love cold weather, so I'm super happy. On a slightly sadder note, our router has broken so we have no internet, meaning these may not be published for a while. For now, I have to take 5 minutes to put them on at the town center. Sorry. Anyways, here comes CC9. Boom!)

Location: Spaceport on Tatooine, a seedy looking bar that you should be familiar with. (If not, why are you even reading my fic?)

Obi-Wan, Luke, C3P0, R2D2, Sean, and Paco all walked in to the dark looking bar. Luke, Obi-Wan, and the droids went off to the counter. Meanwhile, Sean and Paco walked over to observe the bobbleheaded musicians.

_Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo do-_

They looked on in horror as one of the musicians played the wrong note. Paco paled and Sean gasped. And then...

"You dare play the wrong note in my lair? You must die!"

With that cry, Sean proceded to tackle bobblehead #2. Wrenching his clarinet like instrument out of his hands, he proceded to beat bobblehead #2 on the head with it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Avoiding the other bobbleheads who continued to play, Paco made his way over, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Sean? Why aren't a part of this?"

Sean looked up.

"Because you fail!"he shouted, and then slapped Paco. Paco went flying backwards and crashed into the bar, incedentally on top of a man who was wanted in 12 systems and currently harrasing a certain Skywalker. 

"Gahhhh!"

Location: The same bar, a little after Obi-Wan and his group have left.

A girl wandered in and made her way over to where Han Solo and one of Jabba the Hutt's minions were sitting. She frowned when she heard the voices escalate and pulled on the minion's sleeve.

"Mister?" she asked, in fluent Huttese.

He stopped and looked down at her.

"Oh, hello little girl. What's your name."

She grinned at him.

"I'm Carys. And this is my teddy, it's called C4!"

In a corner, Han Solo wondered why the scene playing out in front of him seemed so familiar.

Jumping up, the girl placed the teddy on the minion's head...

And nothing happened.

Han's vein started to twitch.

"Oh, so the teddy like him, does it?" he growled out.

Carys frowned for a moment at the lack of incident, and the minion just looked confused. Suddenly, Carys brightened up and pulled a little metal box out of her pocket.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot my detonator!" Slamming her finger down on a big red button, the next thing that was heard was

!

Han blinked, then stared at the charred remains of what had once been the minion.

"Well, I was going to shoot him, but that works as well..."


	10. We have cookies

Location: Somewhere in the spaceport... Somewhere...

Paco ran faster, his arms pumping at his sides. Good grief, how many storm troopers were there in this place? Dodging some random blaster fire, he ducked behind a building. When the stormtroopers had tried to stop the Millenium Falcon, everyone had gotten onboard. Well, sort of. It almost figured that he would be the one who got cornered and chased across Tatooine. Vaguely, he wondered if they had taken off without him. They probably had. Now how was he going to get off this plan-

CRASH!

He suddenly found himself on the floor. That had to have been a concussion.

"Oops! Sorry about that! Wasn't looking where I was going, really. Stormtroopers, you know. Apparently they don't get along to well with C4 teddy. Hang on a second... Is that you, Paco?"

Paco opened his eyes and looked up at Carys.

"Okay then! Come on, Paco, let's go! We've got a ship to steal!"

And before he knew it, he had been dragged to his feet and once again was running through the space port, although this time with Carys by his side.

"What do you mean when you say 'Ship to steal?"

Still running, Carys flicked his nose.

"Um, ow?"

"Silly. Han probably left. He should know by now that it isn't that easy to get rid of me. So we're going to out run these soldiers, steal a ship, and catch up to him!"

Even while dodging more blaster fire, Paco felt sorry for Han Solo.

Suddenly, a group of more Storm troopers came from another street and cornered them.

"Raise your hands, you're under arrest" they intoned.

With a worried look, the earthlings did as told.

Meanwhile, far, far, far away on the death star, Tenko Takara was facing a very similar situation.

Location: Death Star

"Rasie your hands, you're under arrest!" Screeched Darth Vader.

Tenko looked around her. She was surronded by, let's see... Approximately 8, 372 Storm Troopers. Yeah, that sounded about right. Note the word surronded.

Yes, believe it or not, after 1 and a half months of chasing her around, Tenko Takara had finally been surrounded. Tenko's genius mathy/strategy-y mind knew that this time, she probably wouldn't be able to escape. Or would she?

Her thinking was interrupted when Vader broke through the circle and walked towards her.

"So, this is what's been causing all this trouble for so long. You know, I really ought to kill you right now."

Tenko blinked. That was a little OOC. Vader continued on.

"However, I sense the force in you." To the side, one of the stormtroopers groaned. Not the force, again. He was quickly strangled by Vader, who force-strangled him with one hand and held the other out to Tenko."

"Come and join the dark side."

"..."

"We have cookies."s

"..."

Tenko stood, deep in thought. While Vader may have been severely OOC, he had actually offered her a chance to be on the dark side... Was it worth it?

"Eh, give me a moment. I need to think it over."

So Tenko sat down on the ground, in the middle of all 8,371 Storm Troopers (for Vader had strangled one) and Vader and began to think.

A couple hours later, she stood up.

"Sure! Why not? It sounds fun. And I do have a soft spot for cookies."

Location: Millenium Falcon, one day later.

Obi-Wan staggered to the side.

"I feel a strange disturbance in the force, as if millions of voices cried out at once and then were silenced."

Sean blinked.

"It's funny you should say that. I'm getting a strange feeling that someone is eating cookies."

A.N.- Hi again! Hehe, internet is back up and I have nothing to do, hence the uncommon weekend update! Ahhh... so, Paco and Carys are stuck (or are they?), Sean is sensing things, and Tenko is eating cookies. Lucky girl. I want cookies.

Mmmm, cookies. Yummy, chocolate melty golden buttery sugary chewy or crunchy delicious sweet cookies fresh out of oven hot...

Now I want cookies. I wonder if Vader will give me cookies, too? Who knows. Anyways, with love,

thearpsorceress.


	11. And that's how our train derailed

Location- Middle of a ring of deactivated Stormtroopers, Mos Eisley

Paco frowned.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You're saying that we're trapped inside a ring of 300 deactivated stormtroopers, but if we try to escape they'll reactivate and kill us all?"

Carys nodded at him.

"Yup!"

Cue a hysterical Paco.

"Oh great, uhhh... WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"..."

"Hang on a second..."

"What?"

"Why are you so calm? You know, " a look of realization washed over his face. "Oh! You have a plan, don't you? Some random plastic explosives or dyamite that you'll pull out of you're pocket and boom all the stormtroopers, right? I just knew it,-"

"Um, actually Paco..."

"We're saved!"

"PACO!"

Carys glared at the former captive. Goodness, couldn't he tell by the look on her face. Ugh. If only she had her purple scarf with her...

"Paco, I'm sorry. But, I don't have any powerful explosives on me."

"WHAT? But, you're the head of ICE! How do you not have something on you?"

"It was confiscated. And so was my detonator."

"So, we're stuck."

WHAP!

Paco rubbed his now-throbbing head where Carys had punched him.

"I never said we were stuck. All I need is your cooperation and we're off to the Death Star!"

"What does 'cooperation' involve?"

The little pyromaniac smirked an evil smirk that put all of his hair on end,

"Well, unfortuanately, we may need a decoy. Nothing serious, just blaster fire. I promise."

Paco stared for a moment, then fainted dead away.

Location- 2 days later, the Death Star, Tenko's quarters.

Tenko had heard the warning- Intruders had infiltrated the ship, yadda yadda ya. Now, while Tenko had never been a Star Wars fanatic like her fellow OC's, she did know enough of the basic plots from Sean's rambling to have an idea of who had invaded. And if she knew her friends (which she did, for 32 years is a long time) then they would be there too. So now was as good a time as any to show her true intentions. With a little evil laugh passing through her lips, she put on a swishy black cloak that had been lying on her bed and walked out the door. Time to wreck some bloody havoc.

Location- Leia Organa's cell,Death Star.

"I'm Luke Skywalker,-"

Luke's would-be heroic introduction was completely disrupted when Sean wandered into the room.

"Ah, there you are, Luki-kins! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

And that's when the scene leapt away from cannon the way that Paco leaps away from a roll of Ductape.

SPECIAL EDITION Q AND A!

THEARPSORCERESS: Yay! Essentially, my lovely OC's (gestures at the crew of the CC) will be answering a series of questions for your benefit!Woo hoo! So, for today, I will be attempting to clarify... But if you would please submit questions to me... I really don't care what they are, or how many. Please?

PACO: What do you mean by "don't care what they are"? I'm sorry, but that sounds kinda, well, ominous.

TENKO: Oh shut up, you useless taco! Do you want me to pull out the ductape again?

PACO: (gulp)

CARYS: Oh lay off, Tennie. It's question time!

SEAN: (sucks on lollipop)

THEARPSORCERESS: Alright then, lets start. And you must cooperate with me! Or else... Ahem, number one. Carys, what is the ICE? I believe it is referenced to in this chapter?

CARYS: Of course! ICE stands for the International Council of Explosives.

THEARPSORCERESS: Ok then... Um, Tenko is up next. Why did you join the dark side?

TENKO: I wanted to learn how to fight Star Wars style. Withing this bunch of idiots, somebodies going to have to be capable.

SEAN: That's really cold...

TENKO: And I like cookies!

THEARPSORCERESS: Thanks, Tenko! And finally, one for Paco. Why did you get abducted?

PACO: Well, back on earth, the four of us were pretty good friends. So I just guess they wanted me to come with them? I'm really not sure... Basically, when Sean and Yoda switched, I wasn't there.

CARYS: Yeah, cause you abandones us for some stupid Academic Olympics tyout! I still have kill you for that!"

PACO: So I guess they just took me... Who knows.

THEARPSORCERESS: Wow. That's um... Anyways, that concludes my first Q&A! Please send in stuff!

C4 teddy: Bye-bye.


	12. A failed plan and SLOW MOOOOO

Location- Leia Organa's cell, Death Star

The three (Luke, Leia, and Sean) stood there in silence for a moment, thoughts running through their heads at breakneck speed. But the silence was broken by voices, heard on the other side of the wall.

"I can't believe this! You made me go through all that torture so we could escape... And we didn't even escape! What kind of a lame plan was that?" screeched a distinctly taco-like voice.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, calm down! Okay, so my plan failed epically-"

"Yeah, and I got shot a couple times in the process!"

"But at least we got onto the death star!"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, we've been arrested and we're in a _prison cell_. Seriously!"

"You know what? I don't know why I'm even having this conversation. I mean, you are the hostage."

There was a silence, and then a shuffling noise. And then...

"NOOOO!"

**SLOW MOTION TIME**

**In slow-mo, the a figure hurtled through the wall and right in front of the three. **

**"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii guuuuuuyyyyyyssssss!" Paco said in slow mo, as he 'flew' into Sean, causing a chain reaction and knocking them all into the garbage compactor. (You know what I'm talking about!)**

**With a prolonged "AHHHHH!", they landed. **

**TIME RESUMES**

Carys jumped through the Paco-Shaped hole in the wall in what should have been a graceful leap. Instead, she tripped over some of the rubble and landed stuck between the cell and the garbage compactor, holding on to the bed.

"Of course." she deadpanned

From the bottom of the compactor, Sean looked up.

"Oh, hey Carys. Haven't seen you in a while!"

Carys twisted to face them.

"Sean! How ya doin'?"

Location- Wherever Tenko is.

She turned the corner and came face to face with a stormtrooper.

"Oh! Lady Ten-" it saluted the apprentice of it's master. Well, it might have had Tenko not shot it. It crumpled to the ground quietly.

Putting her blaster back under her swishy-black-cloak, Tenko made her way down to the prisoner block. Her friends could be such idiots! By now they had probably landed in the garbage compactor, or something. Honestly.

Tenko had no idea how right she was.

THEARPSORCERESS: Yay! Like the last chapter, I will have a Q and A. So, todays questioner-in-chief is Snips! She's sent some lovely questions to you!

TENKO: Snips? Is she the one that sent Sean all that bacon?

SEAN: Bacon? BACON? GIMME BACON BACON I WANT BACON!

CARYS: No, she didn't. No bacon. Now calm down before you accidently eat Paco, Sean. I would imagine that he tastes terrible.

THEARPSORCERESS: And speaking of Paco, her first question is 'Why do they hate Paco so much?'

CARYS: 'scratches back of head awkwardly'

TENKO: It's sort of complicated. When Sean went missing, Paco was off at an Academic Olympics tryout, so he wasn't eating lunch with us. Carys got really mad and said she would kill him, although I'm not entirely sure why. But just before we left, we remembered that he was Sean's best buddy, and that we needed all the help we could get. So we thought we should take him along with us. While Carys was off robbing a bank, I went to get him. But...

_Flashback_

_"We need you to come with us to the Star Wars galaxy so we can get Sean back."_

_"Yeah right. And I'm a taco!"_

_End Flashback_

TENKO: So I abducted him, changed him into a taco, and he became our prisoner. But Carys really never got over that killing urge, and I think I have a grudge for him not believing us. As a result, he's like our hated one.

THEARPSORCERESS: Alright, there you go Snips! And she had one more question! "How does C4 Teddy work?"

CARYS: That's a great question! C4 Teddy was orginally a giant carnival teddy that I got at the county fair.

_Flashback_

_"Woah, look at that teddy! It's so cute! And red! And big! And fluffy!"_

_"Yeah, I guess it is a nice teddy."_

_"I'm going to win it!"_

_"Mhmm, sure. And I'm a lemon. A lemony piece of bacon. Ohhh, bacon..."_

_End flashback_

CARYS: When we left for the Star Wars galaxy, I didn't want to leave it behind. So the night we left, after robbing a bank and hijacking NASA, I snuck into a military research base and updated it a bit. But the real power behind C4 Teddy comes from one of the galaxies we passed along the way. For about 20 years, I soaked it ina solution every night. Basically, C4 teddy is a series of layers. The layers are actually made out of nanoparticles of C4. That's why it's current size is about 2 feet, while it was originally as big as I am.

THEARPSORCERESS: Wow... Well, thanks! Hope to see you next time!


	13. What's up with her?

Hehe, last chapter was short, wasn't it? So is this one! Sorry, but I need to get caught up to Star Wars IV properly. So we're going to have a time skip to right before the rebels attempt to bomb the death star. Ready, set, go!

Location: Some random rebel base, the hanger.

The group of four stood in the middle of the hustle and bustle that was the hangar.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Sean

"Hmmmm, let's have a pow-wow!" answered a certain pyromaniac. "All who want to go out and help bomb the death star, raise your hands!"

"..."

"Alright, so it's unanimous. We'll do it!"

Tenko sighed. "Um, Carys, you do see some flaws in this plan, right?"

"What?"

"Well, for one, you're absolutely terrible at piloting! We'll have to put you on someone elses ship. Paco doesn't know how to fly, and Sean can't shoot."

"Eh, that's a bit of a problem." remarked Paco.

There was a bit of a silence in which they all tried to come up with a solution. And then...

"I've got it!" exclaimed the groups lollipop-lover. "We'll find some two-seaters! Paco and I can go together and Carys and Tenko will be in the other one. That way each plane has one good shooter and one good flyer."

Carys shook her head "I was actually hoping to fly with Luke..."

Paco stared at her. "Wasn't Luke's partner killed? Or maybe it was the Empire strikes back, but-"

"No." Tenko decided. "As much of a nuisance as you can be, you're flying with me. We won't lose you. And I'll need my full attention to be on flying, not shooting. Believe me when I say that we WILL be shooting down the empire."

"... "

"Fine."

Sean smiled. "So it's decided! Let's get suited up!"

Carys nodded. "You do that. I need to talk to Luke." she walked off in a random direction.

The rest of the three stared after her.

"That was a bit out of character... What's up with her?"

THEARPSORCERESS: Characters! It's question time!

SEAN: Do we really have to do this?

THEARPSORCERESS: (starts winding up a mechanical squirrel)

SEAN: Okay, okay! I'll do it!

THEARPSORCERESS: Alrighty then! Let's get stated. Our first question is from a fantastic reviewer, let's pass it over to Snips! She says,

How did Tenko become so evil so fast? Do cookies really do that to you? Or is it the dark side...?

CARYS: Don't be silly! Tenko was always evil!

TENKO: What do you mean by that?

PACO: Well, she is a bit sadistic. And bloodthirsty.

TENKO: What was that? (pulls out sabre)

PACO: Um, nothing? Jeez, your almost as bad as Carys.

CARYS: Grrrr...

SEAN: If I were you, Paco, I'd start running about now.

PACO: AHHHHHH!

TENKO AND CARYS: GET BACK HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

THEARPSORCERESS: I hope that answers your question, Snips. And here's an unsigned question!

Wait, what? Tenko's your OC? *ehem* *glares malevolently*

THEARPSORCERESS: Alright Stelly, (It is you, right?) I never said that Tenko was MY character. And I did say that she was yours in the first chapter, right?

TENKO: (pokes head into room) Hang on a moment... What do you mean by all this? I don't belong to anyone!

SEAN: That's the spirit!

THEARPSORCERESS: Actually, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're all fictional characters that belong to me and some of my friends.

CARYS, PACO, SEAN, and TENKO: WHAT?

THEARPSORCERESS: (rushed) Andthat'-

CARYS: (throws C4 Teddy at thearpsorceress)

C4 TEDDY: Bye-bye! BOOM!


	14. A Halloween Flashback

A.N.- Hey people! Ok, seeing as today is October 31st, today we're having a special edition! Woot! It will be taking place on the Combustible Chameleon about 10 years ago on Halloween day. Just a quick little thing to celebrate this holiday! I'll probably make Holiday themed ones every time one comes up…. We'll see. Oh, and Happy Halloween!

The Combustible Chameleon, 10 years ago, October 31st, 6:00 AM

"Good morning!"

Tenko groaned and pulled a blanket over her eyes, trying to ignore the weight that was sitting on her knees.

"Get up, Tennie-ko! Get up!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Jeez, just cause you had a double zero schedule doesn't mean we did."

"But Tenko, it's-"

"I don't care!"

"But it's Halloween!"

That caught Tenko unawares"….. Halloween? What do you mean?"

Carys sighed and pulled a Earth calender from behind her back and pointed at the date.

"Halloween, Tenko. October 31st. Remember, the holiday where you try to dress me up as a power ranger?"

Tenko swung her legs over the edge of the bed and yawned.

"Wow…. Halloween, huh? I've honestly forgotten about it. And most Earth holidays, come to think of it."

Carys laughed and shook her head "Well, that just won't do, will it? I've got a busy schedule planned for us today, so if I were you, I'd get crackin'. Meet down in the kitchen in 15 minutes, kay?" She hopped off the bed and left the room.

The girl she left rubbed her head. "Ugh…"

Down the hall, you could hear

"Get up! Come on, up an' at em'!"

"NO! Tired, I am!"

Kitchen, 15 minutes later

Tenko, Yowahn, and Paco rubbed their bleary eyes and walked into the kitchen. (Well, hopped in Paco's case, as he was still wrapped up in Ductape) They were immediately met with the sight of a way-to-cheery-for-this-early-in-the-morning Carys.

"Good morning!" she sang

"MMMFF." Said Paco (That's so off key it's not even funny. Promise me you'll never sing in the morning again."

She waved a dismissive spatula at Paco. "Whatever. Anyways, since it's Halloween, we're starting off with pumpki n pancakes! So, you, Yowahn need to get out the ingrediants. Tenko, go get the recipe. Paco, lay the table. I'll get all the equipment we need ready. Sound good?"

Yowahn frowned. "Pumpkin pancakes, what are? And halloween, what is?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Paco snapped out of it sooner than the two girls. "MMMFF. MMMMMFFFFFFF. MMMMMFFFFF. MMMFF!" (Well, Halloween is a holiday where we ome from. It's about death, candy, costumes, and other things. I think it started out as some old Celtic holiday, but now it's just a fun commercial thing! Pumpkin is a vegetable we eat that is cooked into many delicious forms, like pumpking pancakes! Anyways, you would like it because people give away free lollipops.)

"Lollipops!"

Carys grinned. "Yes. Lots of lollipops."

"Lollipops, I like!"

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Trust me," Tenko said "I know."

45 minutes later, the living room

The team sat around in a circle of comfy chairs (except for Paco, who was on the floor in the middle of all of them. But, reader, it was a very comfy rug) in silence, waiting as Carys checked off items on a list that seemed as tall as Yowahn.

"All right." She finally declared. "We're now on to our next activity! A crucial part of Halloween is costumes. So, we're all here to make our own so we can wear them for the rest of the day."

"What are we going to be?" asked the newly dubbed Tennie-ko.

"Weelll," the organizer drawled slowly "I was thinking you could be the costume designer, Tennie-ko!"

'Tennie-ko' was to pleased to notice the repeat of the irritating nickname "Alright!" she responded, already hyped up. "YOU!"

Paco jumped when he realized she was pointing at him.

"Mmf?" (M-m-mmm-m-me?)

"Yes, you! You will be a taco for Halloween!" And a detailed sketch of a taco outfit was suddenly thrown in his face.

Tenko pivoted around to face Yowahn.

"And you will be…. Hmm… A SQUIRREL! A MECHANICAL SQUIRREL!"

Yowahns face turned several shades paler as he caught the patterns for his costumes.

"As for me…." Tenko pondered "I will be—"

She was cut off be a madly grinning Carys. "PIKACHU!"

"Huh?"

"Pikachu. You're going to be Pikachu."

Tenko blinked.

"O-kay… And Carys, you will be A POWER RANGER!"

Carys sweatdropped.

"You still haven't given up on that?"

1 hour later, lab

"Gather round, troops!"

Obediantly, the crew shuffled and hopped themselves into a little circle. To any outsider, thies would have been a very strange sight. A yellow power ranger, a giant pikachu, a giant taco with a head, and an oversized mechanical squirrel were not very common. But then, what about the combustible chameleon was common?

"So." Carys commanded "our next task is to prepare the delicious treats that make Halloween halloween. We will do this for the next 2 and 3/4 hours. It is currently 0715, we have until 1000 to finish everything!" Again, the crew nodded dutifully. "I've posted a list of what we need to make. Let's divide up and get at it!"

So they all looked at the list hanging from the fridge.

_Halloween Treats!_

_Pumpkin pie_

_Pumpkin seeds_

_Cranberry Sauce_

_Chocolate and Caramel dipped Apples_

_Lollipops_

_Little filled chocolates_

_Cookies_

_Jack-O-Lanterns_

"Jack-O-Lanterns?" asked Tenko.

"Well, if we're going to cook with pumpkin, we may as well carve the jack-o-lantern before!"

"Um, sure."

And so the Pikachu, Power Ranger, Mechanical Squirrel, and Taco got to work.Well, almost.

"Oh wait!" said Carys "I almost forgot." Pulling out a little sharpie, she wrote

_Pumpkin Tacos_

Paco paled and slumped to the ground.

Location: Kitchen, 10 o' clock

The foods lay tempting, glistening on the now shiny counter. Everything looked absolutely delicious. Sort of.

(For on the end, a squirming taco/person/Paco had been tied down and covered in pumpkin)

Yowahn sighed. "Lucky, we are."

"Why?" Carys inquired

"MMMF." (Because we did all this without screwing up to bad, and you didn't blow anything up.)

The power ranger pouted.

**Time skip to that night, after Carys has been calmed down and the 'festivities' are over**

Tenko slipped under her covers, once again attempting to ignore the little ball of energy that was (once again) on her knees. 

"Today was fun, don't you think, Tennie?"

"I'm tired. And don't call me Tennie. Just Tenko."

"Mmm. Alright. Night night, Ten-Ten!"

"Whatever. Night night, Carys."

THEARPSORCERESS: YAYYYY! I liked writing this chapter alot. Granted, it didn't include everything I wanted it too, but I really wanted to get it out on Halloween day, and I didn't have much time. After this, we'll return to the actual story. But first, Q AND A TIME! Snips would like to know how the characters know about pow-wows, seeing as Native Americans don't exist in Star Wars. She also commented on the fact that C4 Teddy could talk and asked if there was anything it couldn't do.

SEAN: We know about pow-wows because we are originally from earth. And whose to say that there are no Native Americans in Star Wars? 

CARYS: And as for C4 Teddy, it can't really talk. All it can do it recite a few words that I've preprogrammed into it. It has the cutest chibi voice, though! What can't it do? Oh, loads. But it can do all sorts of cool stuff like- MMMFF!

THEARPSORCERESS: (covers Carys's mouth) That's enough, there, Carys. Hehe. No need to give out spoilers, right?

CARYS: (gives patented death glare)

THEARPSORCERESS: (gulp)

TENKO: If I were you, I would let her go right now.

PACO: MMMF. (I agree. You have no idea what that little demon is like.)

THEARPSORCERESS: (sweatdrop) Okay... Anyways, I'll see you next time! Bye! 


	15. The final BOOM

Haloa! We're nearing the ending of A New Hope! Yes! I apologize for not updating sooner. However, things have been so busy... And the people that I base my characters off of aren't exactly giving me much inspiration right now. Paco, your attendance is terrible. Tenko and Sean choose to do their biology homework at lunch. Guys!

Ahem, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. With love,

Thearpsorceress

Luke Skywalker didn't really know the girl who was talking to him. He didn't really know why he had been pulled to the side. And he had absolutely no idea why he had a teddy bear in his arms. So, he decided to make his confusion known.

"Who are you? What's going on?"

The girl glared in annoyance. "Firstly, I'm one of Sean and Paco's friends. You met them, right? Good. See that bear? It's important. Really, really important."

Her voice dropped a little lower "I've examined the weaponry in your ship and looked at the stuff on the death star. Look, you're little bolts just aren't going to cut it. Here's what I need you to do..."

5 Minutes Later, Docking Bay

Tenko looked around her in annoyance. Just where was that pesky little... Oh, there she was.

"Where were you? I've been looking everywhere. Come on, get in, I need my shooter! And-" She cut off. "Hey, Carys? Are you okay?"

Carys nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Now let's go kick some empire butt!"

Paco and Sean walked over.

"Are we starting?" Paco asked. (he was actually unbound!)

And the next thing they knew, they were in space. Sure, they had all been here before, and yet... It was just so different. To be seated in the fighter... It was just amazing.

Of course, the awe faded away pretty quick when a bolt came withing a hairs width of the ships. Snapping out of it, Tenko and Sean rolled their little fighters out of the way as Paco and Carys maintained a pretty awesome upside-down fire.

The dog fight went on and on for quite some time. But then...

_"Hey!"_ Sean crackled over the speaker. _"Looks like Luke is about to get to the Death Star."_

_"What?"_

_"Back out, Back out! Trust me, we do NOT want to be in the range when that thing booms!"_

_"Keep fire up while we go!"_

Backing out, they watched as the kid made his way down the channel. And then, for a reason that all but one could'nt fathom, he said

_"Carys? Carys, if you can hear me, trigger it! NOW!"_

Carys reached into her pocket, she pulled out a familar looking detonator. She stared for a moment, taking shaky breaths. Tenko looked at her. Something was wrong. Why...

_"CARYS! Set if off!"_

Taking a deep breath, Carys flipped open a hidden panel and pushed a black button.

Down near the belly of the Death Star, C4 Teddy flew towards the little chink in the armor. It's

_/Procedure final Boom?Procedure confirmed/Execute/_

C4 Teddy let out a little "Bye-bye." And then it went through with the final boom.

!

!

Up in the ship, Carys stared in horror as she watched the explosion.

"Bye-bye." she whispered.

A.N.- Agh! I'm sorry! I meant to have a really big BOOM where the exclamation was. I did too, it was 7 lines

long. Unfortuantely,it won't show up. I'm soory. Just imagine it, K?


	16. Old Ends and New Beginnings

CC15

The Crew of the Combustible Chameleon, decked out in full CC uniform, stood in the hall and watched as the heroes of the battle received medals. When the ceremony ended, they walked out and regrouped.

There was a silence for a moment before Tenko broke it.

"Carys… are you feeling alright?"

The little pyromaniac nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm fine. Ever since I saw the weapons here, I think I knew.."

Even Paco (currently unbound) could feel her pain radiating off of her.

"I'm sorry" he stated "I know how much you liked that teddy, and—" He was cut off by a glare on the part of the two girls.

"DON'T YOU START!" screeched Tenko. "DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU SKIPPING OUT ON SONG DAY JUST SO YOU COULD GO TO ACADEMIC OLYMPICS!"

Even the usually calm Sean started to look mad. "You were the one who scheduled it, Paco."

Carys snarled at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh come on, that was 31 years ago!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"….."

"….."

"…"

"….."

"Yeah.. We're getting some pretty weird looks right now, aren't we?" Paco was right. The entire rebel base seemed to be staring at them.

"ALRIGHT! Um, anyways, why don't we head over here?"

The group shuffled off. Behind them, Luke and Leia stared with raised eyebrows.

"I wouldn't mind them too much if I were you." said Han. "But to be totally honest with you, I'm glad that demon teddy is gone." No sooner than these words had left his mouth than a furious Carys had zoomed in front of them with a stick of dynamite.

"Oh, hey—"

BBOOOMMM!

In the background, Tenko, Paco, and Sean shook their heads.

"He really should know better." Tenko muttered

"Yep, poor guy." Paco said, without sounding very sorry at all.

"I was sort of thinking…"

"What?"

"Well, A New Hope is over...I wonder…. What things are like back on Earth."

"It's been 30 YEARS! We're still thinking about that?"

"She has a point, you know. "

"I don't get it."

"Never mind, just drop it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Um, sure, whatever you say."

Little did they know…..

THEARPSORCERESS: Alright people! Q and A time! First off, I would just like to express my sentiments of sadness over C4 Teddy's death. I hope that you're able to continue into The Empire Strikes Back without it, Carys.

CARYS: Thanks! I really miss him too. But it was a good cause. Besides, Tennie made replacements!

PACO: What?

CARYS: Everyone, meet….. THE C4 SQUAD! (throws an assortment of stuffed animals in fron of her, all bearing 'C4' on their tummies.)

C4 SQUAD: Hi!

CARYS: They're all so CUTE! And watch this! (pulls out detonator)

SEAN: Um, Carys, I don't think that's a good id—

BBOOOMM!

(Very well done PACO and SEAN start glaring at TENKO, who avoids their gaze. CARYS plays with C4 TIGER as THEARPSORCERESS watches on)

TENKO: Lay off! It seemed like a good idea at the time!

CARYS: It still is, Tennie!

THEARPSORCERESS: Alright! Today's session will be devoted to appearance clarification!

SEAN: You're kidding me, right?

THEARPSORCERESS: No, I'm not kidding you. I think it will be good for people to know what you look like.

ALL CHARACTERS: …

PACO: I get the feeling that we don't have a choice in this, right

THEARPSORCERESS: Don't worry! Today is going to be about the uniform that you guys wear in this story! Think of it as a Shinigami Cup Golden, or something like that.

CARYS: Yes! That sounds fantastic! I'll start. About 20 years ago, when Tennie-ko was really bored,

TENKO: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

CARYS: She decided that we needed a uniform. I don't really know why, but sometimes she gets into these obsessive compulsive moods, and there's no stopping her then.

SEAN: I was given one when I met up with everyone else. Apparently she made one for me, as well. We all wear different colors.

PACO: We've got a blue, a purple, a green, a brown, and ductape silver. Actually, the ductape silver is ductape.

TENKO: It's basically a coat/cape/jackety-thingy, I don't know the exact name, that's embellished with the letters CC and a small picture of a chameleon on fire over earth.

CARYS: For example, I wear mine open over a black shirt and pants. It looks a little like a swishy lab coat. Or maybe an open shirtdress. The advantage of the cloaky-thingys is that they have a bunch of stuff instaled in them.

SEAN: Carys has tinkered a but with them and added some... Umm... Emergency supplies in case anything happens to us.

TENKO: They also have built in survival kits and special pockets designed for concealing weapons.

PACO: The full version that was mentioned earlier is just a slightly more formal looking version. When you saw it, it indicated us as ambassadors from Earth. Slightly different than the rebel alliance.

THEARPSORCERESS: Alright! So, now you know what they wear. You probably didn't care, but, whatever! See you next time, when a new player is introduced... Mwahaha!


	17. Agent Z

A.N.- 3 in a day! Wow! Hope this makes up for my lack of updating...

A little over 30 years ago, Kennedy Space Center

"And that is what you must do. It is a matter of utmost national security! That technology needs to be recovered, and it needs to be done so immediately. You will set out in a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

The person currently known as Z walked out of the room. Such pressure. He thought. Why am I the one that needs to set off into space to recover some of NASA's lost tech? Ugh. Jeez, just because my friends ran off with some ship called the Combustible Chameleon. Honestly.

A.N.- Woo-hoo! We're now officially on the Empire Strikes Back! Of course, this chapter will largely be focused on our newest character. Do you know who he is?

Hint #1- His real name actually starts with a Z.

Hint #2- He participated as a guest in the CC Special Olympics.

Hint #3- He is in here because of the above fact.

Message/Review if you know who he is!

About 25 years ago, somewhere in Omega Centauri

"27 million 593 thousand 462 bottles of beer on the wall! 27 million 593 thousand 462 bottles of beer on the—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Wow, you actually lost your temper. That's impressive, Za—"

"Please be quiet." The ominous waves radiated off his aura.

"O—o-o-kay.. Jeez, way to be nice to your loyal companion robot!"

"I didn't want you. But those folks at NASA thought I might need company in case I went insane. Instead, I'm going insane because of you, Z-Com!"

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't abandon me, right?"

"That's the first thing I plan to do once I find them."

About 20 years ago, somewhere in Sunflower Galaxy

"12 million 956 thousand 376 bottles of beer on the wall! 12 million 956 thousand 376 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Just ignore him. Just ignore him. Just ignore him."

The robot paused.

"Hey, Z?"

"Just ignore him. Just ignore him. Just ignore him."

"Z!"

Z's head snapped up from his half asleep trance. "What? What do you want?"

"Why are we doing this again?"

Z rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking this again?"

"Because I keep accidently wiping it off my memory. Now answer my question!"

"Because, my friends ran off under mysterious circumstances. Because they hijacked the departments of defense, homeland security, broke into area 51, stole top secret projects from NASA and altered it all. Because, presumably, they went into space. Because we have to follow the trail of that ship. So we can bring them back."

"Oh."

"I didn't want to, of course, but I had no choice in the matter. When I see them again I'll probably congradulate them or something. Goodness knows it's not worth all this effort."

"Okay, sure! Well, then…. 12 million 957 thousand 375 bottles of beer on the—"

"Do you have an off button?"

A couple months ago, the outer belt of the Star Wars galaxy

"WHAT IN TARNATION?"

"Oh goodness. It appears as if the ship has exploded and the targets have gone in 4 different directions."

Z looked over at Z-Com. "You know, there are times when I regret my choice of reprogramming you. When you state the bluntly obvious, I regret. A lot. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Let's find them!"

Present Day, Hoth, Rebel Base

BANG!

The huge crash was heard all over the base. Soon, the intercom crackled to life.

_Unidentified Object has come through. It appears to be some sort of spacecraft. Team CC, investigate. I repeat, Team CC, investigate._

Sean DeHart, Paco Saro, Carys Shay, and Tenko Takara looked up from where they had been playing a round of bridge.

"Eh?" Carys asked "Looks like we've finally got something to do."

Tenko nodded. "Mm. Put your jackets on guys, it looks a little chilly out there."

They made their way out to Taun-Taun stables and were suprised to pass Luke Skywalker.

"Hey, Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Investigating some strange meteor that crashed down."

"Well, whadaya know? Good luck with that!"

And so they were off! They put on layers of jackets and furs, saddled up the Taun-Tauns, and headed out for the icy plains of Hoth.

"You know," Sean mumbled through his layers"I don't recall this happening in the Empire Strikes Back. To be honest, I have a bad feeling about this."

But nobody heard him against howling wind.

THEARPSORCERESS: We have one question today, my lovelies!

PACO: What? Uh, whatever. And why did you bring HIM into this? Don't play innocent.

THEARPSORCERESS: (totally ignoring him) And the question comes from Paco's counterpart! ThomasJ8532 wants to know how many other holiday specials I'll be writing.

TENKO: I refuse to part of this foolishness.

SEAN: You do realize that you don't have a choice, right?

TENKO: I don't care.

CARYS: You're like a constant downer, huh?

EVERYONE: ….

SEAN AND TENKO: YES! WE HAVE FINALLY CONVERTED YOU!

PACO: What?

THEARPSORCERESS: Back to the question! I will be writing one for every major holiday that occurs while I am writing, I suppose. While this may not be final, I'll probably be publishing specials for Carys's birthday, Thanksgiving, Tenko's birthday, Christmas, New Year's, Sean's birthday, Valentine's day, St. Patrick's day, and so on. And yes, they will include Taco's. And as for Tenko's counterpart, if you really hate this so much, why didn't you just tell me? Also, don't worry. HE won't be to big of a part in the story. I'll just use him when I feel like torturing someone other than Paco. Ahem, anyways…

CARYS: Bye-bye!

PACO: Well said!


	18. Identity Revealed and the King

CC18

After about an hour or so of riding, they came across the scattered remains of a ship. Sean widened his eyes and whisteled.

"Woah! I'd sure hate to be in that ship."

"Mmm." They walked forwards towards the wreckage and started searching it.

"Think anyones alive?"

"No. Absolutely not. Seriously, just look at this thing!"

Of course, that statement was soon to be proved wrong. A grunt was heard, and then a whirring noise. The team sharply turned.

"Ughhhh..." moaned a voice "That's got to be a concussion." To the side of it, a mechanical voice seemed to load up.

"21 bottles of beer on the wall, 21 bottles..."

Tenko, who was closest to where the noises were coming from quickly dove into the wreckage.

She was met with the last face she expected to see.

"Z-z-ack?"

Location: Rebel Base

"Woahh.. Where am I?"

Zack (or Z, I suppose) sat up and looked around him. He seemed to be in some futuristic-y room. Was that a person? Yes, it wa-

"Zack! You're finally awake!"

He blinked. "Carys? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hehe. Silly, I should be asking you that!"

"So, to sum it all up, you were sent here by the US government to recover all the stuff that we stole and bring it back?"

"Yep."

"And you were given an annoying robot called Z-Com to accompany you?"

"Ye-"

"Oi! I'm not annoying! Not at all!"

"Huh? I thought I reprogrammed you?"

"The crash affected me."

"Can we get back to the topic here?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Carys."

Tenko frowned and walked into the room.

"I can't believe your here."

"I know!" Carys said. "Oh, can we please keep him? Please? I promise I won't blow him up to much, and I promise to feed it, and I'll take it on walks. Oh, please?"

Tenko rubbed her head. "No. Absolutely not."

"What?"

"He's leaving as soon as he's recovered from hypothermia."

"Awwwww... But I wanted a puppy!"

"Don't you have Nick? Speaking of Nick, where is he, anyways?"

Location: Tatooine

The sand people stared in horror at the creature in front of them. This creature had killed their leader! Just like that! Getting over their shock, they soon got on their knees in reverance.

"All hail the new king of Eastattoine!"

"All hail the king!"

"All hail the king!"

From the top of the sand dune, Nick barked happily.

"Yattattatta!"

Location: The rebel base on Hoth

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Nick will be just fine."

THEARPSORCERESS: Hi! So, to sum it up, Z is actually Zack, an old classmate of the crew. Nick is the new king of Eastattoinet. And the Empire Strikes Back is just about to begin. So, for our feature today, we'll be clearing up Z's identity just a little more.

SEAN: I still don't get how he came here.

Z: Well, I was sent by the US government.

SEAN: Yeah, but how did they figure out the technology that we improvised with Yoda's help?

Z: You forgot to turn off the security cameras.

TENKO: *facepalm*

PACO: Really, Carys?

CARYS: What?

PACO: Anyways, how did you know where we were going?

Z: Carys made an announcement to all of earth when you guys left.

SEAN: So basically, this is all Carys's fault.

Z: Yeah. Pretty much.

CARYS: *gulp*

THEARPSORCERESS: Nice one, Carys. So, Z, how do you know everyone here?

Z: I went to the same school as everyone here. But I don't know everyone.

THEARPSORCERESS: Cool! Well, that's all for today. *gestures at Z, who is tied down* Why don't you guys release him now?

CARYS: Sure!

TENKO: Carys...

_**BOOM!**_

*Z falls to the ground, completely blackened*

PACO: Was that completely neccesary?

CARYS: Yes! He was your accomplice!

PACO: Accomplice?

TENKO: *with suspicion* He was your accomplice in the Academic Olympics?

PACO: Well, yes, but...

CARYS AND TENKO: THEN HE MUST DIE! AND SO WILL YOU!

_**BOOM!**_

THEARPSORCERESS: That's enough! I need him alive, and it's seriously time to go.

SEAN: Bye, then!


	19. The Bombing of Hoth And an Anvil?

Location: Hoth, Rebel Base, Lookout Hut.

BANG!

Tenko snapped her book shut and looked up when she heard the noise.

BANG!

She stood out of her chair and moved to the doorway.

"Carys! CARYS!"

Carys Shay, pyromaniac extrodinaire walked into the room. "Whaddaya

want? I'm kinda busy, you know."

"Could you please stop blowing stuff up? I'm trying to read here."

"But, Tenko, I'm—"

"I don't care! Just stop it, alright!" Turning around, Tenko stormed

back to the window and started arranging the cushions so that she

could sit in the sill.

"But, Tenko, I'm not doing anything!"

That made Tenko stop. She spun on her heel and stared. "What do you mean?"

Carys stomped her foot in annoyance. "I mean I'm not doint anything!"

"That's weird. Then what-"

BANG!

The window shattered as blaster fire came through,sending Tenko flying

across the room accompanied by stinging shards of glass. She was

vaguely aware of a voice screaming her name. The slam of a door flying

open. More voices. Another bang. And then, everything went black.

Carys, Paco,a nd Sean looked at each other in horror over Tenko's

body. It took a minute for them to get over their shock. As usual,

Paco got over it first.

"Oh…." He said softly. "The empire strikes back is beginning."

"Does that mean the weird walky-robot thingys are about to attack?"

"Judging by the state that Tennie's in, I think they already have."

There was another silence, and then-

"Alright then: here's what we're going to do. Paco! Carys!"

"Yes?"

"I need you guys to go and find our fighters. We'll load Tenko up in

one, and Paco will fly it. Carys and I will be defense."

"But where are we going?"

"Eh, we'll figure that out when the robot walky-thingys are all gone."

"…."

"Let's get going!"

So they went on with their escape plan. It was actually really

succesful. But then…

"Hey, Sean?"

"What is it, Carys?"

"What about Zack?"

"… OH MY GOD! WE FORGOT HIM!"

"Oh. I thought you left him behind on purpose."

"What? NO! The guy probably hasn't even watched Star Wars, for all

we know! He could die!"

"… So?"

"Ugh. Now that you've brought that up, I'm obliged to rescue him."

"What are you talking abo—AHHHHH!"

The fighter suddenly plunged downwards at a 90 degree angle, then

swooped out metres above the ground towards the rebel base.

"SEAN! YOU LUNATIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"RESCUING Z! AND DON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT BEING A LUNATIC! I AM THE

KING OF LUNATICS! I RULE LUNATICLAND! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I THINK YOU'VE LOST IT! I REALLY DO! AND WHY ARE WE STILL SHOUTING? AN—AHHH!"

Over in the other ship, a very inexperianced pilot named Paco was very

confused. Very, very confused.

"Uh, guys? I think I've just lost contact. Guys? Hello?"

Paco groaned. He was stuck with an unconscious Sith-Lord-In-Training,

in a ship he couldn't fly, probably about to be shot at, and had lost

contact with the only people that could get him out of his situation.

He started to panic.

"Okay, calm down Paco. Just think of peaceful things… Like… Songs.

Yeah, good old songs. And puppies. Like…"

Visions of Nick and his evil purple eyes started to fill his head.

"Okay, maybe not puppies. Think of happy things, like, um, math! Yeah,

math is good. And think of… um… Ahhh… Umm, there's got to be

something! Okay, cuddly rainbows! And teddy bears!"

This did not help either, as he was suddenly plagued with thought of

C4 Teddy and all the times that it had blown up.

"Right, no teddies. "

A bolt zoomed past him, missing the fuselage by a hairs width.

"Oh, screw it. AHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Tenko woke up in the back with an unpleasant migraine. The

noise in the front wasn't helping. For even without a headset, she

could hear:

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!

AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!

AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH!

AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH!

AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!

AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!

AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!"

THEARPSORCERESS: OH. MY. GOD. I think I've just found my new facorite sport. Or show. Or whatever. I had to dragmyself off of the couch to publish this, but... It's just...

SEAN: What is it?

PACO: Let me guess- wait, no...

THEARPSORCERESS: It's called Flying Anvils. And it's epic.

CARYS: Flying Anvils? I think I might have captained the team that won the championships a the year before we left. The super-modified division, of course. Our team hit 600ft!

TENKO AND THEARPSORCERESS: WHAT?

TENKO: Why didn't you tell me?

CARYS: I did!

PACO: Uh, I think she did keep telling you about all of the competitions that she won for her 'talent'. But you started tuning her out.

TENKO: I did? Oh, sorry. *eyes widen suddenly* Hey, do you happen to have any anvils on you?

CARYS: Yeah! I always have some with me!

SEAN: Ummmm... What do you want to do with it?

TENKO: *laughs evilly and walks off, clutching anvil to her chest*

THEARPSORCERESS: Okay... Well then, that's all for today, folks! *to the other characters* Maybe it's time we should get out of here?

PACO: Oh yeah. Definately. Oh, oh, yeah!


	20. Special Dialogue Special

CC20

THEARPSORCERESS: I have a new favorite show!

PACO: Again? Seriously? Wait- let me guess. It's another Sci Sports, isn't it?

THEARPSORCERESS: Yes! It's called LDRS. It's short for Large and Dangerous Rocket Ships.

EVERYONE BUT THEARPSORCERESS AND CARYS: Uhh...

CARYS: Oh, I won that competition one year!

TENKO: When did this happen again?

CARYS: Um, about 2 years after we left. November. I entered the major category and the odd rockets division.

SEAN: How did you do?

CARYS: Not bad. I got 3rd in the drag race and won the odd rockets.

PACO: That's pretty impressive. Don't some of the drag rockets hit Mach 2?

CARYS: Yes. They do.

TENKO: Then what did you do for the odd rockets category?

CARYS: Hehe. To be honest, it took me a while to decide. At first I wanted to lauch an assortment of fruits. You know, apples and cherries and other stuff like that. In the end, I finally decided on a chameleon.

EVERYONE: WHAT!

CARYS: Why do you think our ship is called the Combustible Chameleon? Oh, don't look at me like that. It was just a rocket sculpted to look like a chameleon.

SEAN: Wow... Ok...

TENKO: That's interesting... I didn't know that.

CARYS: The year before that, I came 5th with a taco.

PACO: AH! *faints*

THEARPSORCERESS: Sorry about Paco always fainting. He has low blood sugar.

PACO: *sits up*I do not have low blood sugar!

THEARPSORCERESS: Oops. Sorry.

TENKO: I imagine that the taco wasn't very aerodynamic.

CARYS: No. It wasn't. As a matter of fact, it burnt out coming back down again. There was nothing left than taco flavored ash.

PACO: *pales and faints*

SEAN: Hey, you alright? *pokes*

THEARPSORCERESS: Well,anyways, today is going to be a special dialogue special!

TENKO: What does that mean?

THEARPSORCERESS: It means were going to sit here inside the void that constitutes the fourth wall and talk for the enjoyment of our viewers!

ALL CHARACTERS:...

PACO: That means you've run out of ideas, doesn't it.

THEARPSORCERESS: Hey, when did you wake up? Well, I guess you could say that... But, I'm coming up with ideas as I'm even typing this! So sit tight and I'll have the next real chapter up in a jiffy, k?

TENKO: I've probably said this before, but I refuse to be part of this foolishness.

CARYS: Okay. Hey, how about we make a trebuchet?

SEAN: Um, why a trebuchet?

CARYS: Because thearpsorceress is currently caught up in SciSports. And since it's November, Pumpkin Chunkin' is going on back on earth. Paco wanted to enter it with me, remember?

PACO: Yes! Let's make one!

TENKO: Did you enter this competition?

CARYS: Funnily enough, no.

SEAN: Alright then, how big are we going to make our trebuchet?

TENKO: Are YOU going to join these idiots? Really?

SEAN: ... You know what? On second thought, I'm just going to sit in a corner and eat pancakes. Thearpsorceress, do you have any pancakes for me?

THEARPSORCERESS: Sure! *pulls out random pancakes from behind back and hands to Sean* And guys, you don't have to call me thearpsorceress.

CARYS: Then what do we call you?

THEARPSORCERESS: Hmmmm... Well, I don't feel like giving out my real name, even though 2 out of 3 of the active readers of this story already know me in real life... But thearpsorceress is really long to type... Why don't you call me Ruby?

CARYS: Okay, Ruby! Hey, what do you mean by active readers?

THEARPSORCERESS Ruby: Well, we have 3 active reviewers on this story. They are Thomas J823 (I think thats the numbers!), SnipsSkywalker, and (). () is anonymous.

TENKO: Cool. Whatever.

SEAN: Well, thanks to them!

CARYS: *looks up* Hey, Sean, can you help us out? I need you to light the fuse just in case this thing goes CATO.

SEAN: I thought you were making a trebuchet? And what does CATO mean?

CARYS: It doesn't matter. Why don't you light it?

SEAN: Okay... *wanders over to PACO, who hands him a match. Then lights fuse*

BOOM!

(Very loud explosion rings out. Smoke clears to reveal Sean, lying on his back, totally blackened.)

TENKO: *horrified* What does CATO stand for?

CARYS: Ummm, catastrophicattakeoff?

TENKO: *now annoyed* Okay. Paco!

PACO: Ah! Me?

TENKO: What does CATO mean?

PACO: It, um, means catastrophic at takeoff.

TENKO: *facepalm* Hey, authoress, take care of him!

THEARPSORCERESS: RUBY: I have a name, you know!

TENKO: Whatever. Take care of him, will ya?

THEARPSORCERESS: RUBY: Okay. Well see you folks soon! Bye!


	21. Z's Death

Location: Just outside the old rebel infirmary

The fighter ship carrying Carys and Sean landed on the ice. The cockpit hissed open and the two jumped out. Sprinting across the ice, they stopped in front of the burning building.

"Z? Z! Z!"

"ZACK!"

No response but the crackling of flames from the infirmary where Z had been. Carys and Sean stood for a moment in horror. And then, they ran into the combusted wreck.

_SLOW MO_

_"I'll go this way, you go the other!"_

_"Yes!" _

_They split up, running heroically and shouting for Z. And then, Carys noticed someone._

_"Sean! I found him!"_

_"Alright, get out of here!"_

_In slow motion (still), they dogded falling timbers and then ran out. They emerged from the building triumphant._

_END SLOW MO_

(Buzzing rewind sound is heard as camera zooms in on the body that Carys is carrying)

"CARYS! YOU IDIOT!"

"What? What did I do?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! FOR BACON'S SAKE!"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"THAT'S NOT Z! THAT'S Z-COM!"

"Wait, WHAT?"

"That. Is. Z. Com."

"So, I ran into a burning building to rescue Z and ended up rescuing Z-Com and leaving Z behind."

"Yes Carys. That is what you did."

"..."

"..."

"Do you think he's dead?"

Just as the words left Sean's mouth, the building in the background exploded.

"Yeah. Oh, definately. Oh yeah."

Location: Orbiting Hoth's Moons

"Okay, calm down. Seriously Paco,calm down. You're going to crash the plane if you keep this up."

"AHHHH! I'm going to crash the plane! Ahhhh!"

"Okay, wrong aproach. Um, think of calming and peaceful things!"

"... AHHHH!"

"Look, just get out of the way, okay? I'll fly us back down and we'll find the others."

Paco quivered softly. "Yes, yes, of course, whatever you sa-"

A bolt came flying past, and Paco started screaming.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

But it was too late. The damage was done, and the ship crashed down to Hoth.

Location: Bacon knows where

"Uh, hello?" Z sat up "Where am I?"

"You are one with the force."

Z looked up to stare at a somewhat familiar face.

"Do I know you? Because I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before. Hang on, you're Obi-Wan Kenobi, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"... So I'm dead?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"... Then you know what? THE UNIVERSE SUCKS! I BLAME ALL MY FRIENDS! AND THE GOVERNMENT! AND Z-COM, CAUSE HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

Obi-Wan started backing up slowly. Clearly this boy had lost it.

"AND THE STUPID GOVERNMENT! THEY COULD JUST DEAL WITH IT! THE PRESIDENT CANCELLED THE SPACE PROGRAMS, SO THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED THAT TECHNOLOGY! AND I HATE TOM! BECAUSE HE MADE ME WATCH STAR WARS!"

"Ah, yes." Obi-Wan said. "If you don't mind me asking, who is Tom?"

"THAT TACO! PACO! PACO THE TALKING TACO! YOU KNOW WHAT? I WANT A TACO NOW! BUT I CAN'T HAVE ONE! BECAUSE I'M DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! I HATE MEXICAN FOOD!"

"Ok..." Said Obi-Wan, all the while wondering what Mexican Food was.

"AND I HATE SUSHI NOW! BECAUSE TENKO WAS JAPANESE! AND CHINESE AND WELSH FOOD BECAUSE THAT ONE GIRL WAS SOME WIERD HYBRID! AND I HATE MCDONALDS! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I'M DEAD!"

"You know," Obi-Wan began "If you really need to clear things up with your friends, you can always come back as a force ghost."

Z stopped yelling. His eyes glistened.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'm going to need some time and an anvil. And maybe some man-eating tigers. And some other stuff..." With a little poof, Z disapeared.

Obi-Wan sank down into a chair that had magically appeared. "Oh bacon." He said, rubbing his head. "What have I done?"


	22. Of Magical Tents and Bacon

CC 22

Hello! Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope the two I post today will make up for them. Because today is November 14th, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my niece, Isabella Aiden Palmer. You may remember her as the girl who had a sabre battle with Luke in the first chapter. Happy 9th, Issy! I love and miss you! Keep on making me proud, girl!

So, without further adue, CC22! (hehe, that rhymed!)

Location- A campfire, Hoth

"And she said- you silly! I didn't mean him! I meant the dog!"

Peals of luaghter rang out as Sean finished his joke. The crew of the combustible chameleon was huddled around a campfire on Hoth. When Paco crashed his fighter, they realized that they were stuck and would need till daylight to be able to repair their ships. All was not lost, though. Carys had made a campfire that couldn't go out, no matter what the icy plains threw at it. She also produced several mugs of hot chocolate. Sean brought some marshmellows, while Paco found a house-sized tent inside his emergency escape pack, along with a mountain of blankets. Tenko added in with the promise to stand guard against abominable snowmen, or, even worse, random strangers with katanas.

All in all, things could have been worse. After a couple more stories, Carys put the fire out, and everyone retreated to the tent. Inside, they made themselves some nests out of the blankets and snuggled up to sleep

Meanwhile, Outside

"Hello? Hey, guys?" The ghost of Z stumbled around, trying to find the crew of the combustible chameleon.

"Guys?" Z started to get upset. "HELLO? I'M TRYING TO HAUNT YOU HERE, YA' KNOW! I MEAN COME ON! YOU DIDN'T EVEN RESCUE ME! I WAS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE OF YOU! COME OUT SO I CAN HAUNT YOU ALREADY!"

Grumbling, he evaporated back to the force-void.

The next morning

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Paco groaned and turned away from the irratating voice, snuggling into his nest of blankets some more.

"GET UP!"

He shook his head.

"Fine. You brought this on yourself. C4 Penguin, Endergonic attack!"

BOOOOM!

"GAAAHHH!"

Paco jumped up and glared at Carys.

"What was that for?"

She ignored him (of course)

"Good morning, Pahcky-co! Up an at em'! Come on!" Carys dragged Paco to the kitchen.

*Rewind noise*

Wait, KITCHEN!

"Uh, Carys?"

"Mmm-hmmm?" said Carys, who was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Since when is there a kitchen in this tent?"

She put down her cup of coffee. "Oh, this is a magical tent! You know, like in Harry Potter?"

"But I don't have any magical tents in my emergency escape kit. What did you do?"

"Hehe. That's my secret. Anyways, why don't you set out the bacon?"

And she handed him a pan full of just fried bacon.

Over in another room, Paco heard the sounds of stirring. Just as Carys made her way over to the door, it slammed open and pancaked her against the wall, knocking her out.

"BACON!" screeched Sean, who was approaching Paco much to quickly for Paco's own taste.

"Baconbacon! bacon bacon! bacon? bacon! bacon bacon bacon! bacon bacon bacon bacon bacon! bacon bacon bacon. bacon bacon bacon bacon! bacon? bacon! GIMME BACON!"

A terrified Paco whacked the still hot frying pan down on Sean's head.

WHAM!

Sean slithered to the floor, as the bacon fell on him.

"AHHH! It's so hot! Hot oil! owowowo hot! Mmm, but it's so yummy and bacony... AHH HOT! So hot ohoh hot hot, ouch... So yummy, tastes like bacon! BUT AHHHHH!"

Even more freaked out, Paco dropped the pan on him, effectively silencing Sean, and pushed the bodies of Sean and Carys out of the way. He opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Hmmm... Maybe I can make some french toast."

After a rather concussion-filled breakfast, the team split up. The two techies, Sean and Tenko went outside to fix the ship while Carys and Paco stayed inside to strategize for the group's survival. But just as they sat down in the living room, Carys stopped.

"Hey, Paco?"

"What?"

"I was thinking... Maybe it's time to leave the past behind us, ya' know? No more ductape... Just be friends, the way we used to be back on Earth."

Tears shone in Paco's eyes as he nodded.

"Yes, an-"

BBBOOOOMMMM!

"Haha! Yeah right, as if that would ever happen! You know I'll never forgive you for what you've done, right? As if!"

Still laughing, Carys pulled out the notebooks that contained the contents of almost all of Wookiepedia and started flipping to some section. Besides her, a piece of Paco's sould died and flew away.

An hour later, Sean and Tenko trooped into the temporary base.

"I think we've solved it!" Tenko told them.

Sean nodded in agreement. "We'll be able to take off in the afternoon. Where should we program them to go?"

Carys smiled and pulled a pen out of her hair, letting it fall down.

"We're going to Dagobah!"

Sean promptly fainted.

"Um, why Dagobah?"

Paco stepped in. Half holding ice to a bruise that was forming on Sean's head, he told Tenko with his other half that it was to prevent some sort of spacio-temporal paradox, or something like that. Either way, it made Tenko's head spin, involved 2 whiteboards filled with equations, and took up half an hour.

"Well," Tenko said "It's good to know that your morning was effective. So, what should we do today?"

"Build a snowman!"

Sean sat up, knocking Paco over in the process.

"YEAH! A SCHNOWMAN, TENKO, A SCHNOWMAN!"

Paco's eyes widened. Oh great.

RUBY: SPECIAL Q AND A!

TENKO: Why didn't you update?

RUBY: Sorry. I was really busy, though, and wanted reviews first.

TENKO: That's no excuse.

RUBY: I know, I'm sorry! Hopefully the extra chapter will make up for it. Anyways, today we'll be talking about you, Tenko!

TENKO: I refuse to take part in this foolishness.

CARYS: I'll do it! You just want to know what she looks like, right? Well, Tennie is special- she's and albino! So she has really long white hair and red eyes. It's kinda creepy, but really cool at the same time!

SEAN: Wow. That was short.

PACO: Yeah. But to be honest, even I don't know much about Tenko, and I've known her the longest. She's not very open, obviously. We just know about her during the time we were with her.

SEAN: Oh, that's right. Physically, she's about 15.

RUBY: All right! That's all for today, folks! See ya!

C4 SQUAD: Bye-bye!

BOOOOOMMM!


	23. How to Spend a Day on Hoth

CC23

Hello! Well, I'm making an effort from now on out to be an better

author. That means that I'll be updating more often and (hopefully) be

more interesting to read. Hopefully. Of course, the holidays are

approaching. That means a million bdays in my family, going up to

visit said family, and then doing the same for my mothers side. But

I'll be doing my best! And on a side note, Tenko and Carys are writing

a comic about their adventures. Let me know if you want to read them!

Ok, so let's start CC23.

Around 2 o'clock, Sean burst into the tent and interrupted Carys and

Tenko's game of 'pin the C4 on the Paco'. He paused for a moment in

the doorway, then started to remove the thick coats that looked like a

fatsuit. 10 minutes later, he collapsed on a couch and took a hot

chocolate, then announced-

"It's ready! We're finally getting off this overgrown popsicle planet!"

"Seriously? Oh, thank goodness. I could seriously use some tropical

weather right now. Dagobah, here we come!"

"Yeah, but it won't be all fun and games. And we need to make some stops first."

"Woah, woah, woah. Stops? Carys, you never mentioned this."

"Nothing serious, ya know. It's just to pick up some supplies."

Sean groaned "Why are we going back to Dagobah. It will be nice

weather, I'm sure, but, um seriously? I spent 30 years in that place."

Paco nodded sympathetically. "I wouldn't want to either. But the

property of the tube sock combined with the 9th clause of the

jelly-roll dictates it to be so."

"Hang on, you mean-"

"Yes, that's what Carys and I worked out."

Tenko looked at Carys, who had tuned out of the conversation.

"Are you sure she's reliable? You know how bad her math is... It's

suprising, you'd think such a capable pyromaniac would be able to do

their math properly."

Paco waved her off. "I'm sure it's right. I checked it myself.

Anyways, we aren't getting any warmer... Can we leave now?"

Everyone (including Carys, who had tuned back in) turned to look at the clock.

"You idiot. It's still noon."

"... oh. Um, lunch?"

Sean's eyes started to sparkle.

"BLT BLT BLT! I WANT A BLT! OOH BLT PLEASEEEEEE!"

The other three backed away from him.

"O-o-kay... BLT's it is, then."

By 2 o clock, the team had:

Made an igloo

Killed an abominable schnowman

Made a schnowman

Buried Paco multiple times, till he was so frozen they had to throw

him in the fire to thaw him out. Needless to say, Paco was not happy.

And gone snowboading (except for Paco, who had been conviniently

forgotten in the fire.)

When 2 o clock came, they hopped in the plane and flew off to Dagobah.

They had a paradox to prevent.

TENKO: Albino! You made me an albino!

RUBY: Technically, Carys was the one who did it.

TENKO: I DON'T CARE! CHANGE ME BACK!

RUBY: Okay, okay, chill. Paco, you have the honors.

PACO: Correction, readers. Tenko is not an albino. She just happens to

have silver hair. Totally normal.

Well, I think so.

SEAN: Wait, you mean she's NOT an albino?

TENKO:... I give in.

CARYS: Don't worry Tenny! I believe in you!

TENKO: Somehow, that doesn't really reassure me.


	24. To Prepare to Prevent the Paradox

This chapter will also be dedicated to a family memeber, although I really wish it wasn't. My uncle passed away this morning. Due to this, I may not update for a while. I love you, Uncle Knock Knock. I'll never forget you.

As the four Earthlings flew through space, Carys found it fit to

recount their mission.

"Does anyone remember how we got here? No? Ok, so a disaster befell

Yoda, and he sent his sould to earth just in time to excape an

explosion. Now, I've talked to Yoda, and looked at timelines. I think

that we came through a wormhole on the way here and ended up here

before the actual event happened. If Yoda is to be believed, we were

the cause of that event, so to prevent the universe from exploding, we

need to go to Dagobah and cause that event to happen."

Sean frowned. "Ok... I sort of get it... Hey, what was the event?"

Carys smirked darkly

"It's a bit complicated. Essentially, Tenko and I jumped through the

window of Yoda's hut, caused some general chaos, frightened Luke

Skywalker, and then blew up the hut with the aid of an exploding

Pokemon."

"... Wow..."

"Of course, looking at the way he told it, we didn't do it alone. He

mentioned the appearance of a girl called Isabella, as well as Obi-Wan

and Vader."

"WHAT!"

"Tenko and I came to the conclusion that Obi-Wan and Vader were Sean

and Paco in disguise, while Isabella was just a hologram. The pokemon

was a dressed up C4 tiger."

Tenko nodded. "And that's why we'll need to make a couple stops first

to get those supplies. And then, it's off to Yoda's! Be warned,

though- this Yoda doesn't know us. Our Yoda is hiding out somewhere on

Dagobah. Once the cannon Yoda get's sent to Earth, our lollipop Yoda

will come out and take his place."

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Yeah, cause that's not confusing at all."


	25. THE Event

CC25

A.N.- Hey, I'm finally back again! Sigh... Well, coming up this week are two specials, so I figured it would be nice to have a regular chapter first. Well, I hope you enjoy it.

Dagobah, a few days later, outside of Yoda's hut

Sean and Tenko gently eased the fighters down above to swamp. The hatch hissed open and they jumped out. Tenko sighed in relief when the swampy air hit her.

"Ahhh... It's so nice." She declared "And the air isn't overly humid, yet it's warm!"

"Mmm!" Carys agreed "It feels almost like we're back home again in Florida."

Paco and Sean didn't interject, because they were already swimming in a lake. Tenko frowned.

"Hey, guys, if I were you, I would get out of tha-"

"AGHHH!"

"Too late. Come on Carys, we have two idiots to rescue."

When they finally rescued Paco and Sean away from the monster in the swamp, they walked towards the jungle and got ready.

"Ok!" said Carys "I'm going to list out what we need. Let me know when if you have it.

2 full body cloaks!"

"Check!" said Tenko, holding up 2 gauzy pieces of fabric. Carys nodded in approval.

"Good. Darth Vader costume from Party City!"

"Check!" proclaimed Paco, who would be taking on that role. "Hey, out of curiosity, how did we find a Party City in the Star Wars galaxy?"

Carys shrugged. "No idea. Obi-Wan Kenobi mask and Jedi Robes?"

"Check!" Sean yelled, putting on those items.

"Hologram machine with Isabella's image in it?"

Tenko shook her head. "We don't have that. But we have a Bella-Bot, will that do?"

Carys nodded. "That's good. Um, C4 tiger and a Pokemon costume!" She pulled said items out of her pocket.

"Oh, and we might need some hydrochloric acid."

Tenko wordlessly held up a vial.

"Good!" Carys returned the list to her pocket.

Sean smiled weakly. "If we're careful, we may be able to pull this off." He looked at Paco for reassurance.

Paco grinned. "It'll be fine. Just remember that your past self will arrive here as soon as we set off the bomb, so get ready to get out of here. I have the fighters ready to take us to our next destination as soon as it happens, so we'll need to run in and take off."

Tenko and Sean nodded. With all the flying experience they now had, it wouldn't be a problem. There was a silence for a moment, and then-

"What are we waiting for? Time to get crackin'!"

_"Enough visitors these days, I do not have" said Yoda as he bumbled around his little hut. "And bore me, young Skywalker does."_

_"HELLO STRANGE GREEN THING!" screamed two high-pitched figures as they tumbled in (literally) through the door._

_Surprise flashed across Yoda's face, but he quickly recovered._

_"Strange green thing I am not. Yoda I am." he told the two high-pitched figures._

_They ignored that and bounced (yes, they bounced) closer to him._

_"Hey, Yoda," started the first "what would happen if we poured hydrochloric acid on your blonde head?"_

_"Blonde?" screeched the second "since when is Yoda blonde?"_

_Yoda sweatdropped._

_"Poor eyesight you must have. Blonde I am not, grey I am." he told them._

_An awkward silence ensued-_

_Said awkward silence ended when Luke Skywalker jumped throught the open window._

_"Hey, Yo-" poor Luke never got a chance to finish before he heard_

_"USE THE FORCE, LUKE!"_

_"I AM YOUR FATHER, LUKE"_

_"GO AWAY, LAME LUKE!"_

_"Wha—wh-what..." aforementioned Luke stammered "who said that?"_

_With guilty expressions, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader, and a little girl stepped out from behind a screen, and watched as Luke attempted (poorly) to understand the situation._

_"You know what, Luke? Your lame and stupid. I don't like you. I challenge you, let's have a fight to the death!" said the (until now) innocent looking 9 year old girl._

_"Awww..." inserted the first high-pitched figure "Isabella, my darling niece, I'm so proud of you!"_

_Isabella didn't reply because she had just drawn a lightsabre and was locking swords with Luke._

_Then, to everyones suprise, a Voltorpe Pokemon suddenly rolled in and used self destruct._

_"BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"_

Just as Yoda made his comment and flashed off, the "Obi-Wan", the "Vader" and the "two-high-pitched-figures" charged out of the hut at top speed, leaving an extremely blackened and confused Luke Skywalker behind. They crashed through the jungle for a few minutes before finally collapsing under a tree.

Sean groaned and took off his disguise. 

"That was awful!"

Tenko nodded as she pulled at her black cloak. "And that voice I had to use? Gahhhh!"

Paco laid back and tore his mask away from his face.

"All we need to do now is meet up with lollipop Yoda."

There was a silence for a moment. Tenko was pretty happy about it, too, as she remarked.

"Ahhh, it's so quiet and peaceful.

... Wait a second- it's a little too quiet.

Oh no. Where's Carys?"

Somewhere on Dagobah, Carys snickered and pulled a hologram projector out from under her black robe.

_3...2...1... There!_

A confused looking Shoda (Sean/Yoda hybrid) ran into the clearing. Carys pulled switched on the hologram and sang out of a speaker she had placed earlier.

"Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato-Oh! I'm so yummy!"

She held back her laughter as the Shoda charged and ended up in the swamp.

Sucker.


	26. Special! Of Carys's Birthday and Oz

CC26

The happy-birthday-carys-special

Hi! Yesterday was November 22nd! That means it was Carys's birthday! Incedenatlly, it's my birthday as well. It's also the anniversary of the day that John F. Kennedy was assasinated. And, - yeah, I'll just get on to the special, okay? So, I hope you enjoy! Sorry I'm late!

Warning: This chapter contains scenes from the wizard of oz, so it's not pure star wars fanfiction. Sorry.

Location: The combustible chameleon, about 18 years ago.

"- Happy Birthday, you should have!"

Yowahn was the only one singing. Tenko was sat in her chair, arms crossed, while Paco was gagged on the floor, wincing as Yowahns twisted notes hit his musically trained ears. Carys sat at the table, beaming at the bomb shaped cake in front of her. It was speckled with 26 candles that jutted out of the small dessert and made it look like a porcupine.

Tenko nodded at her old friend. "Come on! Blow the thing out already!"

Carys frowned and pouted.

"But Tenko!"

"What?"

"There's too many candles!" Carys frowned for a moment, then brightened up. "I know!"

Pulling out C4 Teddy, she let out an extra large explosion.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

Paco gasped as the debris sent a chair flying at his head. And then he passed out.

When he came back to his senses, he realized that the ship had wrecked on some planet. Well, part of it. The other half was, well, who knew? Frowning, he walked out of the wreck. When he got outside, he saw a girl throwing daggers at people on a hillock. He approached her and found that the girl looked very much like Tenko, what with the silver white hair and all that. But it wasn't Tenko. It couldn't be, not with those sparkly red shoes she had on.

"Um, hello." said Paco

The girl looked over and snarled at him. "What do you want?"

The taco backed up slowly. Maybe she was a little like Tenko...

He opened his mouth to say something, but was soon drowned out as the second half of the combustible chameleon fell and landed on the Tenko-lookalikes head.

BANG!

He gasped at the sight of the the squished body. All that was left was the pair of sparkling red tennis shoes sticking out from underneath.

He paled. But then, all of a sudden...

"Nice job, mister!"

Paco looked down, searching for a voice. And he saw-

Z-Com!

But it wasn't Z-Com. No, there were 8 ones! And all dressed like little munchkins! As if that wasn't bad enough, a bacon colored bubble started floating down from the sky. It popped loudly to reveal...

His old friend Sean, in a pink ballgown that had strands of bacon hanging from it. That couldn't be right.

The 'Sean' smiled at him.

"Hello! I'm Glinda, the good witch of the bacon!"

Paco blinked. "I wasn't aware that there were such things as good witches."

Glinda waved him off with bacon-wand. "Then you're misinformed. Now, I believe you just killed the wicked witch of the east, right?" Glinda pointed to the ship/shoes/smashed body."

"Oh!" Paco said. "I didn't mean to!"

Glinda winked. "It's fine. You did us a favor by getting rid of her. I promise I won't tell the squirrels, ok?"

Paco nodded slowly.

"Good! Well, I believe that those shoes are yours, then, right?"

Just as Glinda said that and transferred the shoes to Pacos feet, there was a huge explosion, and a figure rose from the smoke.

It looked like Carys, but Carys wouldn't wear green face paint. And she would most definately not wear the pointed hat and black robes that the witch was sporting.

"Um, who are you?" Paco asked.

The witch cackles like a maniac. "Mwahahaha! I am the wicked witch of the pyromaniacs!"

Glinda glared at the new arrival. "Oh, just leave, you bacon hater!"

The pyromaniac shook her head. "Not until I get the shoes that that boys wearing! Do you know what's packed in there?'Sides, they were my sisters. They should be mine."

The munchkins, who had pretty much stayed silent up till this point, suddenly pointed.

"Go away! Go away!"

The wicked witch glares harder. "No way!" She turned to face Paco. "I don't care if that dress looks cute on you or that you're dog is adorable, those shoes are mine!"

Paco looked down to realize that he was, in fact, wearig a blue and whte checkered dress. And that Nick was sitting next to him.

Wait, Nick!

While Paco mentally died, the munchkins started singing.

"14 million 204 thousand 197 bottles of beer on the wall!"

The wicked witch brandished a stick of dynamite at the Z-Coms.

"SHUT UP!"

But nothing happened, and they kept singing.

"Now now," said Glinda "you know your powers don't work in munchkin land."

The wicked witch just scowled. "Ha! You're just as stuck as I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Look!"

Both Paco and Glinda turned to see that the munchkins had formed a barricade.

"Ahhh!" said Paco. "Now what?"

Glinda sighed. "We wait till the munchkins are finished."

"But their in the 14 millions!"

Glinda and the pyromaniac shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess. Looks like I'll have to get those shoes later. Why don't you take a nap in the meantime?"

An extremely freaked out Paco muttered an affirmative and promptly fell asleep.

When Paco woke up, he found himself on the floor of the dining room of the combustible chameleon.

"Mmmmmfff?"

Carys peeked over at him.

"You okay, Paco?"

He nodded weakly.

"Mmmmfff." (I'm fine. Happy Birthday, Carys.)

A. N. Agh! Ugh. Feel awful. I'm writing this at 2302 on a Sunday night with an algebra and bio test tommorow and I did it on my iPod, so now my fingers hurt like crazy. I better get to sleep.

With love. Hope you enjoyed.

Thearpsorceress


	27. Special! Of Cannibalism and Turkeys

Happy Thanksgiving!

I'm writing this in the space that's usually reserved for the turkey coma, but I don't really feel like it. Oh, but I actually made a succesful turkey! And I did all of the sides too! And it tastes really good! Yes!

Right, too many excalmations there. Quick shoutout to my 2 newest followers, Nerdman3000 and LeShooper. I'm glad you "approve"

So, now, the Thanksgiving Day Special: What Happened to the Turkey?

Tenko sighed softly, rolling over and cuddling into her fluffy duvet, enjoying the cozy warmth. She was only half concious, and starting to-

"GOOOD MORNING TENNIE-KO!"

"GAHHHHH!"

The once-comfortable-Tenko looked up in shock from the floor, for that was where she was.

"WAKE UP!"

"... CARYS! OH FOR NINJA'S SAKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I MEAN, HERE I AM, SLEEPING PEACEFULLY AND YOU COME POUNCING THROUGH THE DOORWAY AND KNOCK ME OFF MY BELOVED BED! WHATEVER HAPENED TO OUR BEAUTIFUL TREE OF FRIENDSHIP?"

Carys Shay looked at her enraged friend and blinked.

"Be quiet. You'll wake up the others."

"WHY DO I CARE ABOUT WAKING THEM UP? HUH? I DON'T CARE! BESIDES, YOU'RE GOING TO JUMP ON THEM ANYWAYS! NOW GO AWAY!"

Too late. Yowahn walked throught the door, dragging Paco behind him. He rubbed his eyes.

"Ugh... Good Morning... Loud, you are."

Tenko rubbed her head and sat up. "Look, just leave me alone, okay? I'm tired. I promise to get up withing 15 minutes."

Carys nodded. "Okay! But you better be up and in the kitchen in 20 minutes. 'Sides, it's Thanksgiving!"

"...

...

...

...

WHAT?"

But by then, her shipmates were already gone.

20 minutes later, an out-of-her-pyjamas-and-much-more-composed-yet-still-drowsy Tenko stumbled into the kitchen, and stared up at a huge banner that covered the entrance to the kitchen. There, in size 1570 font, was

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

decorated with some exploding turkeys. Tenko frowned.

"Oh, that's right." she mumbled to herself "it's turkey day today."

Pushing through the curtain, she strode into the kitchen, only to freeze immediately. The place looked like a cross between a food fight and a murder scene. Blood splattered the walls, but the cause was quickly determined by Tenko to be the (raw!) turkey pinned to the wall with several darts and the remnants of Carys's signature mini-bombs sticking out of it. Shattered plates and foods of every color adorned the room. And...

_Oh No. They didn't. _

Her favorite dagger was stuck inside her favorite knife. Somehow. And both were totally ruined. Totaled.

And there in a corner, watching TV as if nothing was wrong, was Carys and Yowahn, while Paco sat near their feet, craning his neck up to look as well. Hearing her walk in, they turned around.

"Oh, hey Tennie! We're watching the Macy's parade! Want to join?"

Tenko seethed, then decided the appropriate course of action- to turn on the caps lock.

"GET OUT! NOW! I'M TIRED OF YELLING AT YOU! JUST GO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUINED THANKSGIVING! ESPECIALLY YOU, CARYS! YOU USED TO BE SO GOOD AT COOKING! JUST GET OUT AND LET ME TRY TO RESCUE THE HOLIDAY FROM YOU TWO DEMONS!"

Carys and Yowahn squeaked, then ran out of the room. But in their haste, they left Paco behind.

Tenko smirked as she turned to look down on the little taco.

"So," she started "you'll help me _cook_, right Paco?"

Paco gulped and moved back. He was doomed.

3 hours later, Carys and Yowahn felt hungry, and decided to risk getting in the kitchen. They snuck in and found...

Nothing. Literally. The early mess was totally gone, and the kitchen shone with a pristine shine. They looked at each other nervously. The kitchen had never been like this before...

Wait.

There was a delicious scent emanating from the dining room. They creeped in to find a feast! Yes, Thanksgiving dishes of every kind littered the dining room table and made it sag. And in the middle of it all was a giant, covered silver platter, containing what could only be a 100 pound (or more!) turkey. Their eyes sparkled as they tookTh in the sight. Then, Tenko walked in from a side door and started rearranging the dishes.

Carys looked a little hopeful. "Did... did you do this Tenko?"

Tenko nodded.

"Amazing, this is!"

But they stopped upon seeing a really creepy look on her face.

"Um, Ten?"

The chef smiled and walked over to the middle of the table. "It's nice, isn't it? And take a good look at our turkey!" And she lifted off the giant cover.

"..."

"..."

"AHHHH! WHAT THE ROCKET IS THIS? YOU MURDERER!"

"LEVEL 4 CANNNIBILISM, THIS IS!"

Tenko poked Paco's roasted corpse.

"Aww, you don't like it? Hey, if it makes you feel better, I think he still might be alive."

"...

THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

And for the second time that day, Carys and Yowahn turned tail and fled the kitchens.

Behind them, Paco crawled out from under the table. Stretching his limbs, he asked

"Was that really neccesary? You know, you could have told them that it was just a mannequin that you used to me to cast."

Tenko turned around and shrugged at him. "Not really. They ruined my favorite knife AND my favorite dagger. The lucky one. Besides, they missed lunch the day before thanksgiving break started in 2011.

Paco sweatdropped. "Wow, you never do forget anything, do you?"

"Nope."

"... Alright then. Well, Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too. Hey, want some food?"

"Do I ever!"

A.N.- Happy Thanksgiving folks!


	28. So this is Cloud City?

CC28

Wow…. Well, this episode is the first one that I've actually done on a computer! It feels so nice to be able to type properly again… Also, this chappy (not the Chappy you're thinking of if you're a Bleach fan like me) will feature the return of Q AND A! Message me with questions that you want answered. I'll also be finishing up the Empire Strikes Back about here. Hope you enjoy!

Location- Just outside cloud city

Sean gritted his teeth as he attempted to pilot his way through the massive clouds that obstructed his view.

"_Gaaah!"_ he screeched over the intercom. _"Why in Bacon's name is this thing so hard to maneuver?"_

Over in the other fighter, Tenko was having just as hard a time.

"_I sympathise."_ She stated. _"This is nuts. Where are we going, anyways?"_

There was a silence for a while as the two continued to weave around the clouds. Meanwhile, Carys and Paco amused themselves by shooting random bolts around them. Finally, the pilots had enough of it.

"_Carys! Paco! Quit it now! Or…"_

As it often was, it appeared that the warning came too late, known by a—

BANG!

"Red alert! Red alert! A patrol ship is damaged, security forces on guard!"

The four member of the crew of the combustible chameleon gulped as ships started emerging from the clouds and promptly started to shoot at the little fighters.

"_CARYS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_WHY ME? WHAT IF IT WAS PACO? I BET IT WAS!"_ Carys and Tenko turned to glare at the other ship.

"_Oi!"_ said Paco, caving under the death glares. _"It doesn't matter who it was! We need to get out of here!"_

And so the ships flew and flew away from their pursuers, when the clouds suddenly cleared to reveal a strange and huge object floating in the sky.

"_Hey, look! We finally made it to Cloud City!"_

"_Cloud City? What?"_

"_Our destination!"_

"_Destination? WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS PLACE!"_

Sean and Paco, meanwhile shook their heads. Girls would be girls. But perhaps a more correct statement ran along the lines of- Carys and Tenko would be Carys and Tenko. And that meant the arguments. Oh, the arguments.

Yeah, that was a weird tangent. So Sean turned his fighter and pulled them onto a dock, then jumped out of the cockpit and hoped for the best. Because, if you have forgotten, dear reader, they were being pursued by security forces. Why does this feel like a deja vue?

Anyways, withing the space of 30 minutes, they were somehow roaming the halls of Cloud City. It was a bit odd, but it happened something like this.

_Flashback time!_

_Paco and Sean were stretching their legs when Carys and Tenko landed. _

"_Finally made it?" asked Sean._

"_Yeah!" said Carys as she and Tenko hopped out of the fighter. "Took a while, but everything should be fine."_

"_Mm," Tenko added on. "You should really be grateful."_

"_Why?" pondered Paco the Taco._

_Flashback within a Flashback! (Is that cool or what?)_

"—_AND THAT'S WHY!" Tenko hissed as she finished venting out her frustrations. Grrr, her pyromaniac companion could seriously annoy her sometimes. And that was saying a lot, because it took quite a bit to irritate the formidably cool-headed Tenko._

"…_. Hey, Tennie?" said the aforementioned girl sitting in the back of the fighter, still toying around with her gun. "Maybe we should do something."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, for starters, I think that this fighter is surrounded by security forces."_

"…_.. You are kidding, right?"_

_Carys smiled. "Nope! Not in the slightest."_

_So Tenko looked around and found that, in fact, Carys was totally right. Which may or may not have been a problem . Oh well, nothing a little flying couldn't solve. She shot up, and, momentarily confusing the forces, was able to escape. However, unfortunately for her, they got over it pretty quickly and started chasing the little fighter. She groaned and went a little faster, vaguely aware that Carys was shooting away behind her. They went on in this intense fashion for a few minutes, before Carys finally asked—_

"_Hey, Tennie?"_

"_What do you want? I'm a little busy here?"_

"_I was just thinking… would it be alright if I launched a mini A-Bomb?"_

_Inside Tenko's mind, she was only aware of the words 'launched' and 'bomb'. Well, Carys was always launching bombs. And if helped them, what harm would it do? It never occurred to Tenko's distracted brain to think of what an A-Bomb was. So,_

"_Sure, whatever."_

_End the Flashback within a Flashback_

"_And that's what happened." Concluded Tenko_

"_Oh….." Sean and Paco stared in wonder as Carys just hopped around the platform, poking her nose into everything. _

"_Well, Carys launching an atomic bomb would definitely explain that bang we just heard."_

"_Mmmmm."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

"…_."_

_In the distance, Carys squealed. "Oh, look at this!"_

_Sean sighed. "I guess it's time to find a way in, huh?"_

_End Flashback!_

And that's how they got on Cloud City. Now, all that needed to be done was (hopefully) find the cannon characters before Han Solo got frozen in carbonite. Note the word hopefully. But Cloud City was such an amazing an fascinating place that nobody seemed to be paying attention to the mission. But finally, they neared the floor where Tenko was sensing the presence of a large force signature. 

"Hm," she said "I think I'm sensing Vader in… THIS ROOM!" and she kicked open the door. Revealed inside was….

Not much, to be totally honest. Just a white room with a long table, where Vader sat at the end. He rose to face them.

"Oh no!" Paco muttered

"What's wrong?" Tenko asked, her being the only one of the three who hadn't watched the Star Wars movies.

"Well for starters," Carys said as the stormtroopers approached, "it looks like we got here early. A little too early, to be honest. Much, much to early, actually, this could get really bad. Darn. Just when we were being accepted by the alliance."

And just to prove her words, the door swung open letting Lando, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and the two droids into the room. They stood in the doorway for a moment, totally frozen. To find out why, let us delve into Chewbacca's thoughts.

_Arrh! Gahh! ROAR! GAHARROAR! YARRR! TAKKKKAKAKA! LIETEROAR!_ _ROAR! GAHARROAR! YARRR! TAKKKKAKAKA! LIETEROAR!_ _ROAR! GAHARROAR! YARRR! TAKKKKAKAKA! LIETEROAR!"_

Right, okay, maybe not Chewbacca's thoughts. Anyways, they were frozen (mainly) because of Vader and partly because the people who appeared their allies were also in the room. However, a closer inspection revealed them to be surrounded and pretty much restrained by a load of stormtroopers.

**Quick Time Skip, since I'm feeling a little lazy right now. Because if you don't know what happens next, you don't know Star Wars. So what are you doing reading Star Wars fanfiction? (Unless you happen to be (). Then it's okay.)**

After Han was frozen, everyone affiliated with the empire turned to face the crew of the combustible chameleon as two extra chambers appeared out of nowhere. They gulped and stepped backwards.

"Aiyaa!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Why? Why?"

"FOR BACON'S SAKE!"

"Well," Vader breathed out of his scratchy mask. "Freeze the two troublesome ones."

And before they knew it, Carys and Paco had been grabbed and were frozen in coffin-like boxes of carbonite.

Location: On the Millennium Falcon (which is still decorated Barbie style, thanks to Carys in the past) as Luke's arm is fixed up.

Sean and Tenko stood at the window, slightly apart from everyone else on the ship. They stood there, just looking at the stars.

"Man," Sean said "It's so quiet without them. Why do you think they were taken, anyways?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Um, no."

"Carys and Paco were the ones who nearly wiped out 5 regiments of stormtroopers back on Mos Eisley, remember?"

"Actually, I don't remember. But I see what you mean."

Tenko sighed softly, still gazing out at the stars. "Well, to be totally honest with you, I don't regret it. I'm sure they'll come back eventually, but for now we can have our peace."

Sean sweatdropped at her bluntness. "Wow. You're pretty cruel, aren't you?"

"Yep."

Another silence.

"Now what?"

"We play along with cannon. But in the meantime, I'm gonna go find some bacon."

END THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK

START Q AND A

RUBY: Hello again! Long time no see. Well, if you exempt the authors notes, I guess. Hey, this was a really long chapter!

CARYS AND PACO: I. Can't. Believe. You. Had. Us. Frozen. In. Carbonite.

TENKO: Personally, I thought it was a rather good idea.

SEAN: _eating bacon_ Well, I miss them.

PACO: Thank you so much! I knew I could depend on my best buddy!

CARYS: Whatever. I'll be out of there soon enough, anyways. All it ta—

RUBY: _covers Carys's mouth with some ductape and laughs nervously _ There, there, Carys. Hehe. I'm sure our audience is perfectly fine without all the spoilers.

CARYS: Mmmmf!

RUBY: I won't translate that for you. So there.

TENKO: Nice job!

RUBY: _curtsies_ I'm glad that you finally approve of me.

TENKO: I don't approve of you. I just like anyone who silences Carys.

RUBY: Wow. You're really cruel, huh?

SEAN: You have no idea. No idea at all.


	29. Escape and Fly! Well, Sort Of

A.N.- Hey! Well, I would like to dedicate this episode to Tenko, and her lovely counterpart (). Hope you feel better. And getting some sleep tonight might be good for you! Also, to Paco's not-so-lovely counterpart: Geez, just cause you were dumped at the chapel doesn't mean you should take your frustrations out on my jacket. So what if I started it? I didn't find the wrapper you put in my hood till I got off the bus! Okay, since that's all over, we're continuing on to CC29.

Location: Cloud City, a dark room filled with Carbonite Chambers about

to be transported

Carys was mad. Very, very mad. Understandably, of course—she was

frozen in carbonite. I mean, come on! And the worst part was that she

was still concious. But was totally paralyzed. And about to be taken

to the emperor. Ugh.

But the Empire should have known better than think that they could

keep her trapped. Because there was one thing she could do within the

carbonite.

She could move her tongue. That didn't sound like much, of course, but

Carys kept one last detonator ona little device just behind her back

teeth. Originally, it was just a way to set off her bombs seemingly

without doing anything. But now, it would rescue her. There was a

little bomb in her pocket that would go off like a gun when she

pressed the detonator. A metal shield protected her legs from

backlash, but the carbonite would be shattered.

3….2…..1

A huge BOOM! Reverberated through the room as the carbonite shattered.

Carys walked out. The stormtroopers would be there soon, so she didn't

have much time.

*hack!* *cough!*

"What on Earth…. Carys?"

Apparently, the force of the explosion was enough to liberate Paco as

well. But without the shield, he was covered in cuts from the shards

of carbonite.

"Oh! Hey Paco! How ya feelin'?"

"I'm in pain. Lot's of pain. And I'm freezing cold."

"Good! Now come on, let's get out of here!"

So they walked towards the exit. But just as they reached the door, Paco asked-

"Hey… What about Han?"

Carys turned around to look at a still-frozen Han, who was MMMMMFFFing at her.

"Nah, not worth it. Hurry up, we need to get out of here!"

Location: Some ship, attempting to rendezvous with the rebel forces

Tenko and Sean looked at each other worried. Both were sporting minor

injuries from the fight with Jabba's minions, but had escaped and were

headed with Leia and Han to meet the rebels. But Leia had news for

them. They knew that because she had just come up and said

"I have bad news for you."

That was when Tenko and Sean looked at each other.

"Continue." Tenko motioned.

"When I released Han…. Your friends weren't there."

.

.

.

.

.

"YES! FINALLY FREE! NO MORE PYROMANIACS OR TACOS!"

"Ummm…"

"Tenn, that's a little cruel. I'll miss them. And I'm sure they'll be

back soon."

Tenko sighed. "Yeah. You're right. I miss them. But they'll be fine.

Carys probably bombed them out or something."

Leia walked off, mumbling something about loons and unfaithful friends.

Sean looked over with a conspiratorial grin.

"I'd bet anything that Paco and Carys stole a ship and are headed for

Dagobah to

catch up with Luke."

Tenko gasped.

"But neither of them know how to fly!"

"Yeah, that could be a problem for them. Oh well. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Ummm…. I hope….."

Location: Space, atmosphere of Dagobah

Carys and Paco spoke over the intercom.

"Carys! You total idiot!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to fly! Look, we're just here to

catch up with Luke.

We should see him in a couple minutes. I'm sure we'll survive."

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to pass the controls to you?"

"Why not?"

There was a click, and then the ship suddenly spiraled out of control.

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!"

"Paco! I thought you could fly! AHHH! AHHH!"

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!

AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! A AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!

AHHH! AHHHH!AHHHHH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!

AHHH! AHHHH!"

Location: The ship that Tenko and Sean are on

"You know, Sean?"

"What?"

"On second thought, maybe we should go help them."

"….. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

RUBY: Hello, and welcome to another edition of Q and A! I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that one of the followers of this story has actually asked me a question! So, let's pass it over to Snips, shall we?

"Epic chapter! Poor... Everyone who got frozen in carbonite XD Hehe, episode 6 next! YAYS! So my questions are...

1. How did Sean become so obsessed with bacon in the first place?

2. Are you going to episodes 1, 2 and 3 after this?"

SEAN: I'm not really sure why I love bacon, maybe it's in the genes? *rubs back of neck sheepishly*

PACO: Come on Sean, we all know you're lying.

SEAN: W-what? Me?

CARYS: We all know Sean. It's not that embarrassing!

TENKO: Actually, it is.

PACO: No it isn't.

SEAN: Everyone, stop! Look, I don't feel comfortable talking about the roots of my obsession right now, ok? Maybe if Snips comes here in person and offers me some bacon…

RUBY: I'll talk to her about it. Oh, and she also wants to know if I'm airing episodes 1,2, and 3 afterwards.

TENKO: You better. If not, I'll kill you!

CARYS: Enough with the Grievous obsession already!

TENKO: It's not an obsession.

CARYS: Mmm-hmmm, and Ang wasn't obsessed with that Pedro guy.

RUBY: QUIT YOUR ARGUING!

*chirp, chirp, chirp*

RUBY: Much better. Yes, I will be continuing onto episodes 1-3. How am I going to pull it off? Well, I hope you've watched Doctor Who before.

CARYS: I LOVE THAT SHOW!

PACO: I thought you loved M.A.S.H.?

CARYS: Oh. I love that show too, I mean, you are my M.A.S.H. buddy….

SEAN: Anyways, I think that's all for today.

TENKO: Yeah. And if Snips wants to give Sean bacon, she's free to do so. And I wouldn't mind cookies….

C4 Tiger: Bye-Bye!


	30. Dialogue Special Of Sean and Bacon

RUBY: And welcome, folks, to another special dialogue special!

TENKO: So, once again, you won't update and you're going to give us useless fillers.

PACO: I rather like the fillers, personally.

TENKO: But what's the point? I want to get on to the clone wars!

RUBY: Look, I'm sorry. I need to look over Episode VI before I feel comfortable writing it.

CARYS: You weren't afraid of butchering the story before.

RUBY: What is this? Pick on Ruby day?

SEAN: By the looks of it, yes.

RUBY: *totally ignoring everyone* So I woke up this morning at 4

because I remembered that my thesis essay on Othello was due 00 period and I hadn't even started the outline. And then I biked to school only to find out it was 40 degrees outside when I was ready for normal Florida weather. Thankfully my mom brought me a jacket and hat. So anyways , I got to school, had to take a Alg 2 test on dividing polynomial equations, and now I've got an insane biology teacher who is 2 chapters ahead of the other teachers and thinks we need to go faster. One can only take so much squinting into a microscope at whitefish blastodisc!

PACO: Your day sucked, huh.

RUBY: And it's only 9:50 AM! *sighs*

CARYS: You know, we could take this opportunity to explain why Sean likes bacon.

SEAN: But Snips hasn't sent me bacon yet! We don't need to!

RUBY: Yeah, but I gave you some bacon yesterday. How do you know it wasn't from Snips?

SEAN: …

TENKO: Okay, we'll tell it.

PACO: Once upon a time, there lived a little boy named Sean.

*pulls out picture of an adorable 4 year old*

CARYS: He was such a cute little boy! But he had very bad nightmares. He kept dreaming of monsters that would kill him in his sleep, and they terrified him. He became an insomniac. Imagine, a 4 year old insomniac!

SEAN: Guys! Seriously!

TENKO: One day, his mother decided that something had to be done. Tucking him in at night, she told him "Just dream it's morning and you're eating bacon. Dream of bacon." He got a few hours of sleep that night. When he woke up the next morning, he told his mother so.

PACO: His mother was delighted! She started giving him BLT's for dinner, played sound recordings of sizzling bacon in his room, and painted it in bacon colors. Everything bacon. The school psychologist was a bit worried when he came to school with a bacon backpack, but she let it pass.

CARYS: For little Sean, bacon was his savior! He imagined it as super bacon, and loved it with all his heart. There was no better joy than eating bacon.

SEAN: Ok, you can stop now. The audience doesn't need to know this bit.

RUBY: Actually, they do. I'll tell this part, okay? One day, in 2nd grade, Sean got his first taste of bullying. Some older children came over to him and started teasing him for his love of bacon. Sean restrained himself. But then, they crossed the line. They insulted bacon.

TENKO: Sean was furious. His savior had been insulted. So he summoned the power of bacon. I believe his exact words were

"Oh bacon! Answer my call and punish these heretics! They who do not

believe must die! BACON POWER!"

The next day, all 7 of the 6th graders ended up in the hospital. 3 lapsed into comas and one died.

CARYS: It's hard to believe a 6 year old did all this. But he is a Pine View kid. Anyways, Sean ended up in juvenile detention for a year.

PACO: He was banned from getting anywhere near bacon and started getting withdrawal symptoms.

TENKO: The day he got out was a big day for Sean, it was his first time having bacon in a year. Or so he though. It turned out they put him on bacon probation.

RUBY: Finally, at 13 years of age, he was taken off his probation. And he's been eating bacon ever since. It's kinda funny, you'd think that someone who eats so much bacon would be pudgy. But Sean's not. I guess it's the tomato and lettuce in the BLT's he eats. But anyways, that's the story.

CARYS: Do you want to know anything else, readers? PM or review Ruby, and we'll do what we can. Till then, Bye-Bye!

CREW OF THE COMBUSTIBLE CHAMELEON: Bye-Bye!


	31. And I thought you could fly!

Does anyone remember how in Episode VI, Luke leaves Dagobah after Yoda's death? Sort of? Kind of? Not really?

It's okay. Paco and Carys were about to mess it up anyways.

"AAHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!"

"Okay, I'm going to take back all the controls now, okay Paco?"

"AHHH! YEAH, WHATEVER!"

Carys gritted her teeth and grabbed the joystick. There! She grabbed it just in time to avoid a ship coming out of Dagobah.

Wait, ship? Ship on Dagobah?

"Paco! Paco!"

"What?"

"That ship that just passed us… We found him! I think it's Skywalker!"

"Junior or senior?"

"Junior, you idiot. Did you think that it was Vader?"

"…."

"You know what? Don't answer that. Now get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Well, at this point in time, Luky-kins will probably be in a bit of a shock."

"Well, yeah. He just figured out the truth about his family."

"Sooo…"

"Carys!"

Too late. Carys was already steering towards the other ship. However, she seemed to have forgotten that like Paco, she didn't really know how to fly a ship. Oh dear.

"Carys! Be careful- AHHHHH!"

"AGHHHH!"

BANG!

A little ways away, Tenko and Sean were zooming their way to the rescue of the two. But unfortunately for them, the flyer, Sean, was a little weak on navigation. So was Tenko. But then again, that's what they kept Carys and Paco around. At the moment, they had somehow gotten themselves stuck inside a meteor belt. How, nobody knew. But here they were. And soon, they were in a situation not unlike that of their buddies off Dagobah.

"Gahh! Sean, I thought you could fly!"

"Oh, don't start. You were the one that steered us in here!"

"Well if you want to play the blame game, it's Paco and Carys's fault!"

"They wouldn't be here if you hadn't allowed yourself to be kidnapped by Yoda!"

"Yeah, because I so had a choice in that!"

"You should have been stronger!"

"I was plenty strong!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come you couldn't resist the call of bacon?"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BACON!"

Springing over the chairs, Sean pulled out a lightsabre and engaged in a duel with Tenko. Meanwhile, the ship continued on its way through the meteor belt.

What would happen to our heroes?

Q AND A

RUBY: One question today. Come on you guys! Please! I'm begging you!

PACO: She wants to know if we're doing a Christmas special.

CARYS: Of course we are! Right, Ruby?

RUBY: How could I not?

TENKO: What?

SEAN: Oh no. You've angered the Wookie.

TENKO: What do you mean?

CARYS: CODE WOOKIE! EVERBODY RUN!

*Everyone but Tenko runs off stage*

TENKO: What am I missing here?


	32. We're off to Endor!

A.N.- I'M RIDICULOUSLY SORRY! SO SORRY!

Okay, now that I'm done with my Ritsu impression, please understand that I haven't had a chance to update. I have started a new extracurricular, have been busy with the holidays and preparing to deal with my immediate maternal family coming to live with us for the holidays. Sorry. I will attempt to answer all questions now and give you a little chapter.

Please forgive me!

Ruby

Location: Just outside of Dagobah.

BANG!

Carys and Paco winced as their ship hit some flying space debris.

"WOAH! That was a close one."

"Yeah…."

"So, now that we appear to have control of our ship, what do we do?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I'll give you a guess."

"Okay, what?"

"Let's stalk Skywalker Junior back and watch the big battle."

"Good idea. But what about Tenko and Sean?"

Carys and Paco frowned.

"Their probably lost, huh?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh well! Tenko abandoned us in the past, now it's our turn! MWAHAHA!"

"Carys… That's just cruel."

Location: Somewhere in a meteor belt a day later

"THERE IT IS! I FOUND ENDOR!"

"What?"

"We can catch up there! I can see the shuttle!"

"What am I missing here?"

As things often were in this story, it was too late for Tenko to find out. Because Sean was going full speed ahead, straight for the strike team approaching the moon of Endor. He made it there in around 5 minutes and docked them on the shuttle. With a nervous shared look, Tenko and Sean walked into the shuttle. And were promptly greeted by a cheerful Carys and Paco.

"Hey guys!" said Carys. "I'm glad you could make it!"

Sean's jaw dropped open. "W-W-What!"

Paco grinned at them. "We wanted to meet the Ewoks, but decided to

wait for you. Now that we're here, we can all switch ships and go

down! Now come on, let's go."

So a bemused Tenko and Sean were pushed back into shuttles and strapped into pilots seats, then ordered to go down to Endor. Tenko sighed. Honestly. If she had known that Carys and Paco would be there, she would have just stayed on Endor.

RUBY: It's Q AND A TIME AGAIN! Woot! And this time I have prezzies for you, my darling characters!

TENKO: Please be quiet.

RUBY: Are you still mad at me for drawing concept art of what you guys all looked like at 8 years?

CARYS: It's fine, Tennie is the only one who cares.

RUBY: Good! Well, let's start! _Pulls out a platter of chocolate chip cookies _Since Snips said she loved my cookies last time, and she is my current top reviewer… These cookies go to her! And she sent us an envelope.

PACO: Huh?

RUBY: Deal with it. Opens envelope Kay, so here's some bacon forSean. _Throws a frying pan full of bacon out of the envelope at Sean_

SEAN: BACON! BACON! I LOVE YOU! BACON!

PACO: Does he love Snips or the bacon? And how did that envelope have a frying pan in it?

CARYS: This is fanfiction. Don't question it.

TENKO: If you do, I'll strangle you with that scarf you're wearing in that concept art!

PACO: _gulp_

RUBY: So, here's her questions. Paco, how did you not die of boredom during your years in the brig?

PACO: With these crazy shipmates, I was too scared to be bored.

RUBY: Well, that's good to know! 2nd question- Will Nick ever return?

TENKO: NOOO! NOT THE DEMON DOG!

CARYS: Hehe- that's secret! But I'm sure Ruby will check up on him every now and then, right?

RUBY: Sure! She would finally like to ask: Tenko, doesn't being on the dark side make you want to kill anyone? Or did you switch back to the light?

TENKO: I still do want to kill everyone. I just happen to be very good at controlling my feelings.

RUBY: That's not creepy at all… Well, that's it for Snips! Now we have an envelope from (). She wants to know- What was Sean thinking, getting into a fight with Tenko?

PACO: It's the bacon rage. It makes him forgo all rational thoughts.

RUBY: Cool! So, I'll see you guys next time! Bye!


	33. The death of Nick

A.N.- Oh my god, I'm SO TIRED! Never really stay up this late on a school night... But I promised () a second chapter today, and I don't like going back on promises- even if it means I have to sneak out to publish this in the middle of the night! So, we're getting close to the end... But don't worry! I will be making a clone wars sequel! Wooh! This chapter is dedicated to all the Ewoks out there. I love you guys!

Location: Somewhere around Endor

The 4 finally came down a hill into a valley and broke through the redwood look alikes to find...

"OH MY GOD WE FOUND THE HOME OF THE EWOKS!

Carys grinned and pulled Tenko's hand, dragging her down the road into the village of treehouses. Paco and Sean chose a more dignified pace behind them. They chatted a bit as tehy strolled along.

"So Paco, how are you feeling?"

"Not bad. How are you?"

"Could be worse. The bacon rage pushed me to fight Tenko, you see."

"Ouch."

"I know. Well, anyways, what are you thinking of doing in the final scenes of Episode VI?"

"I don't know... It's hard to say, really. But I think that I'd like to help blow up the second death star."

"You will? Funny, I thought Carys would be taking care of that again."

"She probably doesn't want to lose C4 Tiger. Goodness knows it took her long enough to get over C4 Teddy. Personally, I want to watch Luke's epic battle."

"Epic? Really?"

"Oh come on Sean! I liked it!"

"Whatever."

"I gues-"

"AGGGH!"

"OH! SORRY!"

Paco dusted himself off from where he had crashed into a petrified Tenko, who was looking up at one of the treehouses.

"Imposible..." she was saying. "After so long..."

Paco followed her line of sight and was soon rendered into a similar state of speechlessness. Sean was oblivious, while Carys just smiled and ran up to the treehouse, just stopped by an armed Ewok.

The Ewok mumbled some garbled words that were all too scarily clear to 2 out of the 4 travellers.

Roughly translated, it said "All pause to hail the great King of the Ewoks, NICK!"

Paco stared and fainted.

But Tenko, dear old cold blooded murderous Tenko, well, she had other ideas.

Gritting her teeth, she leaped on the tree platform using her force training and started to wrestle with the little puppy.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DEMON DOG!"

No amount of Ewoks could pull her off the little dog. And the epic, thirty minute battle finally ended when a little silver speck fell out of the trees. There was a small Smack, and Nick was gone.

.

.

.

.

Crickets chirped in the background. And then:

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO! NICKKKKKK! YOU WERE SUCH A GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOGGGGGG! I LOVED YOU SO MUCH! NICKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"... FINALLY! I'M FREE!"

"GOODBYE DEMON DOG!"

Sean stayed silent. he had found a pile of bacon.

End CC33


	34. BACONRAGE!

A.N.- I'M EVIL! But not as evil as Tenko, who killed Nick. Or (), who's keeping me up till midnight knowing full well I need to wake up at 5 tomorrow because she wants more chapters. Sigh. Oh well. That's just the way life is, I guess.

Around half an hour after the whole chaos with Nick the king dying, the Ewoks relented and led them to the strike team. The reunion went a little like this-

"You guys again? Really? I was hoping you were dead!"

Lot's of love, right? Anyways, Carys and Sean had decided to stay on Endor and help the Ewoks kill stormtroopers, while Tenko and Paco were going up to interfere with the proceedings on the new death star. So after a teary goodbye-

"With a bit of luck you'll get shot by a stormtrooper!"

And some cautionary advice-

"Stay away from the people with the white masks. They're bad."

the crew of the combustible chameleon was off!

A.N. My lack of inspiration means that this entire chapter will take place down on Endor, which I am more familiar with. Ok?

It wasn't long till the first wave arrived. Ewoks everywhere attacked next to rebels. And at the end 2 Terrans stood. Let's take a look at their battle, shall we?

"Hey, Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"i just realized something important."

"What?"

"We don't have weapons."

"... Nwo you think of this?"

The two searched frantically for anything to defend themselves with as the wave of stormtroopers closed in. They returned a few minutes later with... A branch and a piece of bacon.

"Bacon? Really?"

"Hey, maybe it will get me into the bacon rage! And what's with that twig?"

Carys looked up from where she was breaking off branches. "I used bokken back on earth! Maybe this will work too!"

She might have said more. Knowing how much of an endless chatterbox Carys was, she probably would have.

Except that's when the stormtroopers closed in.

Sean took a deep breath, but it quickly became frantic as a stormtrooper ordered:

"RELEASE THE BACON!"

"Woah," said Carys "I never thought I'd hear a stormtrooper say that!"

Sean, meanwhile, was in full baconpower mode,

"DON'T INSULT THE BACON! IF I CAN SURVIVE TENKO POINTED HER SABRE AT MY NECK, THEN i CAN SURVIVE YOU IDIOTS! EVEN IF SHE LET ME GO OF HER OWN ACCORD! SO THERE!"

Upon hearing this, the stormtroopers froze up.

"You..." stuttered the leader "Y-You bested the lady Tenko?"

Sean nodded.

"AHHHH!" screamed 300 Stromtroopers, and they ran away, only to fall and trip in a pile of boogers.

Everyone on Endor blinked.

"Wow... I really didn't see that one coming. Oh well. Hey, Sean?"

Sean, like he often was, was preoccupied with eating his bacon.


	35. Prison Special

A.N. My last one tonight. I'm so tired. Look, here's the deal. CC35 is going to be a special. A special, I say. Since the last chapter featured Sean and Carys, I figured it would be nice to delve a little bit into their pasts with a really quick drabble. THEN I CAN GO TO BED! FINALLY!

Ahem, anyways, presenting- Chronicles of 2 Grade School Inmates

Tenko sighed late on night as she sat huddled in front of her computer when she heard a DING! She pulled us Skype to find that Carys E. Shay (pyromaniac97) was calling. She turned it on.

"Carys? You aren't on Skype very often."

"Hey Tennie! Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"Ok, well, why are you on?" inquired Tenko politely. (For at 9 years of age, Tenko was very polite. She looked almost identical to how she did when she was older, though. The only noticeable differences were the height and the ponytail swinging from young Tennies head, along with the more pleasant demeanor)

Carys nodded and pushed up her glasses (Yes, 8 year old Carys didn't have contacts yet so she wore glasses) "Turn on CNN!"

Bemused, Tenko did as told, only to hear:

"Authorities are looking for 8 year old Carys Shay of Springfield for blowing up the town of Bradenton after-"

Tenko paled. "I'm afraid you're on your own for this one, Carys."

2 MONTHS LATER

A 9 year old Sean sat all by his lonesome self in the corner of the yard. Ever since he had killed that kid years ago, he lived in a prison. Being the only minor there, he never had company. Until today.

A girl his age was on the other side of the yard, making her way towards him. For a moment he entertained himself with the idea that they might be friends, but soon discarded it. To be in a prison like this, she was probably a total psycopath. But he was pulled out of his thougts when she ariived and adressed him.A little cheerfully, if I might add.

"Hi! My names Carys! Carys Shay! What's your name!"

Sean widened his big eyes. "Oh! I'm Sean. Sean D. Hart."

"Hi Sean DeHart!"

"No. I mean, it's Sean D. Hart. As in, Sean Daniel Hart."

"Yeah, but it sounds cooler that way. So, what are you in here for?"

"Killed a kid. You?"

"Blew up a city."

"... Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, want to play ball?"

"Sure!"

YET ANOTHER 6 MONTHS LATER

A random inmate walked past the two resident minos and gasped.

"BACON BOY! BOMB GIRL! DEFUSE THAT THING RIGHT NOW!"

Sean and Carys, were, in fact playing catch with a lit bomb that had raw bacon taped to the sides.

"Awww!" said Carys.

"Come on!" said Sean, "We're cooking bacon!"

END CC35


	36. You bested the Lady Tenko?

A.N.- Now that it's morning, I can finally write a little better. Gaahh, (). Seriously! You kept me up till midnight forcing me to write! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT WHAT I WROTE! There will be a Q and A session today to clarify a little bit about Tenko, then. For now, we're going to the final battle of Star Wars. Next chapter will cover the Ewok party on Endor. And then I'm moving on to a sequel in which our heroes visit the clone wars. Is it clear?

Good. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Paco and Tenko stared with wide eyes from behind the wall as Luke battled Vader. They were totally unnoticed.

Yeah right. As if.

Vader looked up and breathed harshly through his mask. "I sense a familiar presence in the force!" Grabbing Luke with one arm, he strode over to where Tenko and Paco were hiding themselves and unveiled them.

**crickets chirp**

"Hey," said Paco "That's weird. I didn't know that there were crickets on spaceships. I wonder if I can find out what temperature it is. This room feels rather cold."

As Paco rambled on, Vader and Tenko engaged in a fight, Luke still restrained under Vader's arm, trying to force his way out of the grasp and failing miserably.

"DIE, FORMER APPRENTICE!" screeched Vader

Tenko glared. "DIE, YOU LAME OUT OF CHARACTER SITH LORD! YOU HAVE NOTHING ON GRIEVOUS!"

As she said this, she struck at his arm and Luke managed to roll free. Feeling rather terrified (and I guess OOC), he huddled next to Paco who was STILL talking.

"-my little brother sure liked Christmas." he turned around and noticed Luke. "Say, Luke, what about your family?"

Luke looked up to were Vader and Tenko were at each others throats. Literally. (they were attempting to force choke each other)

"Well," said Luke "I reckon my dad doesn't like Christmas very much. What do you think?"

Paco looked up for a while and considered it.

"Yeah. He probably isn't a big Christmas person."

End CC36

RUBY: Ah, I'm tired. Too bad, I guess. So, let's start. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-

PACO: Um, Ruby? Nobodies getting married.

RUBY: Let me finish! We are gathered here today to explain a little more about Tenko.

TENKO: You better. What's up with me being a sweet little girl, huh?

CARYS: But you were a sweet little girl!

TENKO: I WAS NOT!

RUBY: Stop! I'm sorry, okay? Here's the deal. Tenko was not a sweet little girl. She was just slightly more mild than she is now, that's all. I wanted to convey the impression that she was milder when she was younger. 'Sides, imagine how cute a chibi Tenko would be!

SEAN: Yeah, that's true. But what's up with () drawing me with sparkly eyes?

CARYS:... Sean, you still have sparkly eyes.

SEAN: 0_0

CARYS: On another note- TENKO! HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! BUT YOU KILLED MY NICK! I CAN'TBELIEVE YOU DID THAT!

PACO: Oh, I can.

CARYS: -AND I NEVER FOUND HIS BODY! BUT I BET'S IT'S ALL SMUSHED UP WITH BLOOD ALL OVER!

RUBY: Carys, calm down! This is supposed to have a T rating! We don't need graphic violence!

TENKO: How is that graphic violence? I've seen way worse than that.

CARYS: THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE A MURDERER!

RUBY: Carys! I said stop!

SEAN: Hey, it's alright. If you never found the body, maybe he's alive!

EVERYONE:

.

.

.

.

.

.

**crickets chirp in the background**

WHAT!


	37. You got that note wrong!

Wow! CC37 already! It seems like just yesterday I was posting CC33...

Oh wait. I WAS! Darn you, (). Don't even think of complaining. Seriously! I wrote a total of just below 1500 words last night. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

Sorry, I get a bit grouchy when I'm tired. So, CC37 is a big battle scene. Sort of. Yeah, it's short. Deal with it.

Tenko gritted her teeth and whirled on her heel, then flipped over so that she was behind Vader. He stabbed, she parried. Parry, block. THERE! STAB! STABBITY STAB STAB STAB! Step back. Cut. Thrust. Block. Duck. Cut. Reload. Spin. Step. Step. STAB! Throttle. Shove.

Over in their corner, Luke and Paco had enough of Vader and Tenko's fighting. Luke, with his foolish hero complex, grabbed his sabre and stepped inbetween the two to stop the next cut (and singing off the top of his hair in the process) as Paco yelled-

"ENOUGH! We're trying to stick to cannon here, people! Seriously! At this rate, we'll never get to the end of Return of the Jedi. This is way off schedule. The emperor should be coming in any minute no-"

He was interrupted by a very familiar

Da, Da, Da, Da-Da-Da, Da-Da-Da! Da, Da, Da, Da Da Da, Da, Da Da.

And the emperor walked in.

".

.

.

.

.

"

"Hey, Mr. Emperor? Can you try that again? I think you missed a note."

Location: Back down on Endor

Carys and Sean sat and looked around them. The once filled-with-stormtroopers area was now totally empty. All cause Sean had pretended to beat Tenko in a fight. Seriously, how scary was Tenko, anyways? Carys asked that aloud.

Sean looked at her sideways from where he was drawing in the dirt. "That's because even though you aren't the closest of chums, you and Tenko are friends. To anyone else, she's just plain scary. Did you see how many stormtroopers she took out while leaving the Death Star?"

Oh well- it didn't matter. They would just stay there till the battle was over and the heroes came back down.

But there was an asterix to that. Because Sean and Carys were joined by the New Great King of Endor and Ewoks. He was singing softly, and had been doing so ever since Carys let him out of her backpack, where he had been trapped ever since Hoth.

"5 million 620 thousand 384 bottles of beer on the wall! 5 million 620 thousand 384 bottles of beer on the wall!"

You might be on a totally different planet, but some things will never, ever change.


	38. The second death of Z

Shoutout to Yendor Tyfo and Pinksaber13, the newest members of our family. Can I just call you Yendor and Pink? To them, Snips,vLeShooper, (), ThomasJ and all our other family members, you receive a cookie! (It's gluten-free, ThomasJ) If you didn't get a cookie, please join us!

Location: DEATH STAR

Everyone stared as the emperor walked into the room, and there was a very awkward silence.

"Right…." Said Paco, grabbing Tenko's arm. "We'll just be leaving now!" and he dragged them back behind the wall they were hiding behind before.

Tenko glared as she ripped her arm out of his grasp. "What was that for? Why are you dragging us out?"

"I don't want to mess up this scene!"

"Oh come on, we've messed up the storyline enough."

"Yeah, but this is the future of the galaxy! We have to stay out of it!"

With another glare, Tenko relented.

"Whatever."

So they peeked out from behind the wall where they were previously spying and watched the well-known battle play out. Midway through, Tenko pulled on Paco's arm.

"Psst!"

"What?"

"…. This is boring."

Over the wall, Luke screamed as the emperor's lightning hit him.

"… Boring? This is boring?"

"Well, yeah. Can we leave now?"

Paco looked grave and motioned for Tenko to sit down, like him. She did so.

"Tenko, I don't think you understand. All my life, I've been a Star Wars nerd! As a little boy, I would have given anything for this, why, I still do! This is worth everything to me! Worth all of those years in the brig! All the torture you did to me! Everything! And—"

Tenko tuned out as Paco continued his passionate speech and started playing with one of her knives.

"—is my hero! You really don't get it. So just let me watch!" Tenko nodded absently as Paco finished.

All of a sudden, Luke appeared before the two.

"Come on," he said, "Let's go."

"….WHAT!"

Luke's face went grim. "Vader, I mean, Dad, and the emperor are dead. The ship is going to blow up. We need to leave."

Paco went pale. "You mean… It's over?"

Luke smiled at him, totally misunderstanding what Paco meant.

"Yeah. It's all over."

Tenko just had to snicker as Paco passed out.

Location: ENDOR

Sean sat to the side, next to His Royal Majesty The New King Of Endor and watched over the big party. He was smiling happily was singing a new song with His Royal Majesty The New King Of Endor, once known as Z-Com.

"8 million 207 thousand 318 bacon strips in the pan! 8 million 207 thousand 318 bacon strips in the pan! Fry it good, and eat it well! 8 million 207 thousand 318 bacon strips in the pan!"

Across the clearing, Tenko was sitting down and toying with her knives while eyeing some vulnerable Ewoks, vaguely wondering how they tasted.

Goodness knew there was no good food at this party.

Carys, was dancing around in the middle of the clearing with the hoard of partying rebels, occasionally throwing mini-bombs at a very confused C3P0.

And Paco was crying in a corner. As revenge for pulling her back during the battle co on the Death Star, Tenko had wrapped him up in ductape again while he was unconscious.

All in all, I suppose you could say they were enjoying the party.

About 15 minutes later, the Crew of the Combustible Chameleon reunited over near the edge of a clearing when Sean spotted something.

It was the ghosts.

Vader/but now Anakin was standing there, surrounded by a blue glow, and looking very happy. That changed when he noticed Tenko, and he scowled briefly at her before his happy expression returned as he watched his children.

Yoda was in the middle, grinning at them while sucking on a lollipop. How he had a lollipop in the force, nobody knew. He saluted them, and Carys saluted back. So did Paco, although nobody knew how he did it still bound in ductape. There are, after all, many mysteries in the world.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, too stood there and grinned at Sean and Paco, his former free-loaders.

And at the end materialized…..

Z!

_**Crickets**_** chirp**

"Oh, hey Z!" Carys squeaked. "Nice to see you again, old neighbor!"

His eyes narrowed. "YOU! YOU KILLED ME!"

"Well, technically, the guy who killed you is Anakin-Vader…"

"YOU COULD HAVE RESCUED ME!"

"I tried! Really!" said Carys, who, for some strange reason, seemed to be in tears. "Sean and I really tried!"

"AND YOU RESCUED HIM!"

Z pointed across the clearing to where Z-Com was singing his 7 millionth 982 thousandth 461 piece of bacon.

"I'm sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

A crying Carys bolted out of the clearing, chased by an angry Z-ghost.

"Wow." Said Paco, who had somehow escaped the ductape. "Who knew she actually had a conscience! Man, I hope she'll be okay. It would be a shame if Z-ghost got blood on him."

Sean and Tenko laughed dryly. "If I were you, Paco, I'd be worried for Z, not Carys. And who ever said those tears were real? She used to do acting, remember?"

Tenko was interrupted by a loud BOOM coming from the forest, and a very singed Z-ghost emerged, pursued by a furious Carys.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN C4 TIGER!"

"Oh." Said Sean mildly. "I forgot about that little thing."

"AHH! GET THE DEMON AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET HERE NOW! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'M ALREADY DEAD!"

"I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"YOU HURT MY BELOVED C4 TIGER! YOU MUST DIE!"

There was the sound of a huge explosion.

Thus occurred the second death of Z.

LOCATION: The Combustible Chameleon 2 a few day later (yes, they did build another one)

The 4 sat in the living room, discussing their next move.

"For one," said Carys, "It's almost Christmas. We could do something for that, and then host a DoodleCon."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Tenko sighed. "I just want to get on with this! Move on to our next destination."

"Look, this particular story is all closed up. How about we just do some stuff and then move on after Christmas break?" Sean muttered.

"WHAT! I couldn't live that long!"

"Well, we'll close this up and start something new and do some specials along the way." Thomas decided. "Any objections?"

"No."

"Well, it's the best plan."

"I approve!"

"Good. Motion passed. Meeting adjourned."

AUTHORS NOTE (PLEASE READ IF YOU INTEND TO FOLLOW THIS STORY!)

Well, you heard them. That's the end for this story, folks. Fear not! Carys, Paco, Sean and Tenko will return. Hopefully it won't take too long for CCC: The Clone Wars Edition to come up. In the meantime, I will be on a writing hiatus from the 17th to the 24th, at least. Consider it my holiday. Which it is. I do promise a holiday special, which will be mainly based off Christmas. I apologize if you celebrate another holiday (Kwanza, Hanuhka, etc.) but I grew up mainly exposed to Christmas, as a result of living in America. I may do a New Year's special as well, this one probably being a flashback. However, both of those will be posted on this story so I can really develop the plot line of the other uninterrupted by specials. So by 2012, this story will be officially complete, and hopefully, you, my lovely readers, will be on my next one. So, until the upcoming Christmas special, goodbye everybody! Happy cookie eating!


	39. Happy Birthday, Tenko

Well, today is the 19th of December. Which means that it's Tenko's birthday! Well, not really Tenko. Her birthday is really in August. But her patron was born today, 15 years ago. So this is for her.

Yes, I'm finally writing again. I am currently in St. Kitts, in a lovely hamoc. You should be jealous. I know you are.

Anyways, here's the happy birthday Tenko special. It is dedicated to (), who better read the whole thing!

Warning- This cahpter contains severe out of character soppy emotionality coming from an OC.

_Hey Tennie-ko!_

_ For starters, I'm sorry. Yes, it's your birthday. No, I'm not here. But let's face it- after a couple years away, I did have to go back to my family again. It's only temporary! I'll be back in time for Christmas! I promise!_

_ I'm not very good at writing this stuff, you know. But I feel as if I have to make the effort for you. So here it goes. Thanks. Yeah, we get mad at each other all the time. We continue to chop down our tree of friendship. But it grows back, because we're buddies. Right? Even if I do think you react a little immaturely to a lot of stuff doesn't mean I'll hold it against you, so come on! It was a joke! I didn't even tell him till lunch! That's why I'm attaching a peach tree to this letter, so you can plant it in the backyard. YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO MAKE LUMBER OUT OF IT. YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO MAKE A CANOE OUT OF IT! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO MAKE JELLY OUT OF IT!_

_ Also, if you recall, there will be a gathering on January 2nd. Please be there, if not for my sake then for Tom _(Paco)_ and Sean's. And if you don't think they're important, then do it for the sake of the clone wars! Please!_

_ Hopefully you read this, it's the only way I can seemingly reach you right now. Anyways, I 'll see you when we get back. _

_ With loads of love and C4,_

_ Carys E. Shay_

_P.S.- Please read my post-scriptums, ok?_

Tenko stopped reading and frowned at the card in her hands.

"Classic Carys." she muttered "Oh well. I guess I might forgive her. No, wait. Maybe not. Well, we'll see."

She put the card down on the table and walked out the was a mistake. A very, very big mistake. Because she really, really should have read the post-sciptums that Carys put in.

_P.S. 1- Hey, Tenko? I miss you. Loads. Oh, and I sincerely hope that you read down to here. You better have read my whole letter!_

_P.S. 2- Once you open the card,yolu have 30 minutes to read to the bottom and defuse the bomb that is inside the second box. If you don't defuse it, a confetti and fireworks bomb will go off and announce to everyone in a 100 kilometer radius that it is your birthday. Ha! _

30 minutes later, Sean and Tom's (Paco's) home.

Tom looked up from where he was reading a book on particle physics to where Sean was making a BLT.

"Hey, Sean?"

"What?"

"I'm getting the feeling that I'm forgetting something. Something important."

"Well, why do you say that?"

"... Never mind."

He returned to his book. But no sooner had he done this then everything in the house began to rattle.

Sean's eyes widened.

"Earthquake?"

"No. I thin-"

Tom never got the chance to say what he was thinking. A bright light flashed, and a loud voice was heard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENNIE-KO! IF ANY OF YOU IDIOTS DON'T KNOW, TENKO TAKARA IS FIFTEEN TODAY! WOOOH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAY YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR! OH YEAH! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! BWAHAHAHA! BUT I BET YOU DON'T MISS ME! CAUSE' IF THIS RECORDING PLAYS, IT MEANS YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FINISH MY LETTER! HA! HAHAHAHAHA! WELL, I'M WATCHING NARUTO OVER IN MONGOLIA! HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND EAT LOT'S OF COOKIES! DON'T KILL ANYONE, INCLUDING ME! THIS IS CARYS SHAY, PROUD BESST BUDDY OF TENKO TAKARA SIGNING OUT! OH, AND LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!"

There was a huge BANG! Sean and Tom looked at each other and then ran to the window. Outside, confetti was blanketing the town and fireworks in the sky spelled out- 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENKO!'.

"... So that's what I forgot!"


	40. Merry Christmas everyone

The Christmas Special! Believe it or not, I'm back. Just arrived home today. Well, this is the last chapter of CC before we transfer over. I hope you guys enjoy this! Merry Christmas!

Let's go back to the December before the Crew of the Combustible Chameleon left the galaxy.

Once again, Tenko was looking at the screen of her desktop as she skyped Carys. It was the eve of the day before Christmas break, and she was talking to Carys as she was on many nights. But this night was special. Very, very special.

_Flashback to two weeks ago_

_Sparks flew as Tom (Paco) and Tenko glared at each other across the lunch table, pure hatred flying out of their eyes._

_"CHRISTMAS CAROLS!" screeched Tom. Carys, who was half hiding behind him, nodded vehemently._

_Tenko started fingering an arrow. "NO WAY! NO CHRISTMAS CAROLS! AT ALL! WE'RE SINGING KOREAN!" Sean, who was right behind her, frowned slightly. _

_"You know guys... this is just about what we sing on song day. I don't think it requires this much fi-"_

_"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! YOU'RE A LAME TRAINER, TOM, AND YOU'LL BE GOING DOWN!"_

_"DONE! WE'LL SEE WHOSE GOING DOWN!"_

_There was a long silence as the cafeteria turned around and stared._

_Carys coughed nervously. "Just for the record, I'm going to side with Tom. Nothing personal, I just like christmas carols."_

_Sean nodded next to her. "Yeah. That's why I'll be with Tenko. 'Cuz I don't like carols." He looked at Tom. "Nothing personal, I promise."_

_Tom nodded at them. "Accepted. Now I need to start training."_

_Tenko slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. "Not before me!"_

_There was a clanging noise, and then a whoosh and a burst of wind followed by a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Sean and Carys found that Tom and Tenko had dissapeared. _

_"... Well, the Secret Santa drawing is on Monday. Don't forget to be ready for the competition."_

_"Sure."_

_"... How does some more cookies sound? It looks like Tom forgot them here." _

_Carys opened up a carton and picked out a chocolate chip cookie, then handed it to Sean._

_"Gee, thanks!"_

_End Flashback_

Tenko narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"A Swampert? You sure that was what he had?"

"Oh yeah. Totally. And remember, he has a thing for dragon types."

"..."

"Oh, and no telling anyone I'm a double agent, right?"

"...Right."

"Good! Well, I've got to go. I have a jar of cranberry sauce to make for my giftee!"

Tenko smiled lightly, a rarity. "Well, thanks for doing this. I really appreciate you being my friend."

"Skype you tommorow?"

"Yeah. Ok, bye."

Tenko pressed the disconnect button. Had she not, she might have noticed Carys dialing up Tom. But she didn't. Things just happen that way, huh?

A.N.- I'm sorry I wrote this guys. But ()'s face was just so funny! But really, I'm sorry. Well,I'll get back to normal writing soon. I promise this is the last chapter. So now for the final bit.

December 16th, 2011.

"And for you Sean, a schnowman!"

"THANK YOU TENKO!"

"Tenko, I'm giving you... a Pokemon lunchbox! So you'll remeber you're defeat at my hands!"

"Tom, I give you a jar of cranberry jam! And some C4! And Tenko, a note that I want you to read when you get home."

Tenko grabbed the note. "Thanks, Carys!" She promptly opened it.

_Hey Tenko!_

_First off, Happy Holidays. I hope you read this alone. Good? Okay. _

_I'm a triple agent._

_Haha!_

_Carys_

"..."

"Tenko, did you just read that note?"

"What did it say?"

"...

...

CCAAARRRYYYYSSS!"

Merry Christmas, guys.


End file.
